Dos Lados De La Guerra
by sol angel dpl
Summary: Para que se aprecia la verdadera felicidad, un precio debes pagar. El dolor es fuente de vida, sin el... cómo sabes que lo que vives es real?.EDITADO
1. Prefacio

Bueno yo aqui con uno de mis intentos de historias... mi primer fic de DGM

**Disclaimer: ** man, historia, anime, manga, personajes... y demás son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, lo único mio aquí, es este humilde fic y los Oc.

Avisar que les gustó, que no, si esta MUY LARGO, aburrido... en fin, aqui la historia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dos lados de una guerra**

**N/A: **Los sucesos de este capítulo ocurren cuando los noah están en el arca encadenada en Edo peleando contra los exorcistas, lo escribiré en primera persona en este capítulo (primera vez, así que no esperemos milagros).

**Prefacio**

Me dirigí precipitadamente a la puerta del arca sin esperar a los demás, sabía que cada segundo era valioso, escuchaba mi sobrenombre de las voces de aquellos hombres: uno musculoso y algo mayor, y el otro de cabello rojizo y casi de mi edad, ambos de piel grisácea como la mía, uno al igual que yo teníamos en nuestras frentes la corona de siete cruces, a diferencia del más joven que tenía una especie de "cinco ojos" en el medio de su frente; y orbes color sol resaltaban en nuestros rostros. Pero no podía esperarlos, a darles una explicación completa por lo que hacía. Sabía mejor que nadie que utilizar las puertas del arca estaban prohibidas a menos de que el Conde nos llamara, pero esto era una emergencia, si no hacia algo en esos momentos… ellos…

-¡Amelia! ¡Espéranos! –Seguía repitiendo el hombre.

Pero esas horribles imágenes seguían en mi cabeza, mi familia, la mayor parte de ellos, luchando contra esos… ¡No puedo ni siquiera llamarlos de ese modo! Ellos no conocen lo que es estar en ambas partes de la guerra, son tanto culpables como inocentes para mí, no escogieron este camino, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, pero no puedo permitirles que toquen a mi familia, son parte de mi mundo, sin ellos a mi lado…

-¡Meli-chan! ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! –Me preguntó el pelirrojo con una autoridad que nunca, hasta ese momento, escuché de él.

Pero ya estábamos corriendo en las blancas calles de la gran ciudad del arca, el cielo se mostraba oscuro, quizá se debía a que la descarga no estaba completada, me di cuenta que no había señales de batalla con solo un vistazo, sin embargo, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar lo que muchos habrían llamado "lo inevitable", pues siempre he pensado que el destino se puede cambiar de una o de otra forma.

-¡AAAHHH! –Sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi corazón que me hizo proferir el grito y detenerme de repente colocando mi mano en este, era como si me hubiese atravesado y cortado una espada; durante el tiempo que estuve de pie inmóvil, los dos fueron acercándose al sitio donde me encontraba.

Después, aunque desconozca el ¿Cómo?, estaba ahora en la habitación de Skin, me encontraba frente al exorcista samurái, que empezaba a reunir los fragmentos de su espada…

-¡AMELIA! ¡REACCIONA! –Fue lo que escuché mientras me zarandeaban para salir de mi "trance"; sentí que por mis mejillas corrían esos finos cristales líquidos, levanté mejor la mirada para verle el rostro al hombre mayor y me di cuenta que lloraba y que el joven de cabellos de fuego también lo hacía.

-Amelia ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos llorando? –Quiso saber el mayor, pero antes de que pudiese responder o siquiera decir algo, el de apariencia más joven me hizo otras preguntas que me hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba.

-¿Quién de nosotros fue Amelia? ¿Quién no va a volver? –Su rostro parecía haber endurecido y su voz parecía querer quebrarse al momento de preguntar, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, a pesar de que el más el mayor en apariencia no lo recordase, fue lo mismo cuando A... quiero decir el Catorceavo murió a manos del Conde por traicionarnos. Todos sentimos el dolor de haberlo perdido, fue mucho más doloroso que su traición, saber que ya no estaría con su música para confortarnos, con sus consejos, ni con sus bromas que nos hacían reír en ocasiones, pero al menos estaba allí, para cada uno de nosotros, teníamos la esperanza de que recapacitara. Han pasado treinta y cinco años desde aquel suceso, a pesar de que fue mi predecesor el que presenció aquello, parte de este recuerdo está vivo en mí. La que más sufrió con eso fue Road-chan, a quien parecía que jamás en su vida nadie la podía hacer llorar, aunque fuese la mayor de todo el clan, también tenía un lado vulnerable.

-S… Sk… Skinn –Fue lo que apenas alcancé a decir con una voz audible y entrecortada, quería gritar de nuevo, de impotencia, quería evitar que esto pasara, como en mi visión de horas atrás, no podía seguir allí, si las cosas seguían igual como le había sucedido a Skin… entonces los próximos serian…

-¡JASDEVI! –Grite y salí de nuevo en busca de los demás.

Las imágenes de aquella pesadilla tan vívida tomaban más fuerza con cada paso que daba, una espada de luz, el demonio de sangre, la espada del Conde de colores invertidos, la serpiente de fuego, la daga y una pistola plateada, fueron las armas con las que los miembros de mi familia caían en manos de los exorcistas. Intenté dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía, con la muerte rondando el lugar… ¿Lugar? Se supone… que ellos estarían peleando… aquí en el arca… ¡¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan cerrada e idiota en momentos como este?! Ellos debían estar peleando en el arca vieja, la que se quedó encadenada en Edo, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Mientras corría decidí entrar por la puerta que nos conducía al salón del piano, el corazón del arca, pero al parecer nos mostró el camino largo, "Quizá sea por la descarga que no podemos ingresar directamente al corazón" intenté repetirme, pero no podía volver a coordinar mis pensamientos, la angustia y la impotencia me invadía, pero eso cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando sentí ese odio y la amargura del recuerdo que provocaba en mi esa palabra, "bakemono"(1), que provenía de los recuerdos de Jasdevi.

Supuse que el enemigo de este había dado en el punto débil de Jasdevi, se porque este no quiere recordar que le llamasen así, después de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar en el nuevo mundo(2). Vi de reojo como iban los otros dos tras de mí, están tan preocupados como yo, sus caras me lo decían todo, lo que más me sorprendió es que ahora no intentaban detenerme, más bien querían igualarme el paso, de seguro Helios usó su Ojo Demoniaco para ver lo que estoy pensando.

No pude contestar mi pregunta, ya que alcance a divisar una silueta de un hombre, de unos 29 años, muy bien vestido y con un monóculo en su ojo derecho; Sheryl Kamelot estaba a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, fijó su mirada en nosotros que no era la misma que solía tener cuando la familia entera estaba reunida, sino una preocupada y seria, pero a la vez sorprendida, al parecer él sabía al igual que nosotros que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Meli-chan? ¿Chester-san? ¿Wisely-kun? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó este al ver que nos acercábamos a paso apresurado, no estaba segura de contestarle, pero Chester-san se me adelantó.

-Los demás están en peligro. Buscamos al Conde ¿Lo has visto? –Como lo supuse, Sheryl palideció al oír las palabras del hombre de cabellos oscuros, se que las primeras personas que se le vinieron a la mente eran Road-chan y su hermano menor.

-El Conde esta con Lulubell en el salón del… -Decía Sheryl, pero, yo me encontraba tirada en el suelo, intentando quitarme al demonio de sangre que me había atravesado el estomago con su brazo, lo logré, pero sentí un golpe y después que algo recorría mi cuerpo y un dolor casi insoportable de la parte izquierda de mi rosto y también en mi brazo izquierdo en el cual las venas se me brotaron y escrito en mi piel la palabra "Innocence", la ira me cegó al igual que el dolor…

-¡Meli-chan reacciona! ¡Meli-chan! ¡Meli-chan! –Escuché la voz de Wisely que me llamaba como si estuviésemos a una distancia considerable, pero alguien me sostenía, pues sentí que perdía el equilibrio, me di cuenta que quien había detenido mi caída era Sheryl.

-¿Te puedes poner de pie Meli-chan? –Sheryl me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie a lo cual asentí, sentí un gran dolor y cansancio de repente, sabía que era como estaba Jasdevi, al menos estaban vivos, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Vayamos con el Conde, tenemos que ayudar a los demás –Fue lo único que dije para que los demás me siguieran, la fría brisa me helaba la piel pero a la vez ondeaba mis cabellos negros, detestaba esta sensación, mi cuerpo no solo se estremecía por el ambiente, sino también porque todo lo que no esperé que ocurriera, estaba sucediendo, en esos mismos momentos, hay veces en las que detesto ser lo que soy.

Ahora solo nos quedaba rezar por que Jasdevi y los otros siguiesen con vida, se que uno no puede refrenar los impulsos asesinos con facilidad, en eso hasta me incluyo, como no resistirse a esa sensación que brota y te embriaga como la ambrosía y el licor en las venas, que nubla los sentidos y tu razón por instantes, así es cuando uno se deja llevar por el instinto noah, el que nos hace destruir a la Inocencia y a sus aconmutadores, es como si fuese una ley natural para nosotros.

Me parece que tan solo han pasado segundos, en estas clases de situaciones el tiempo suele resultar eterno para el que está angustiado -¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que finalice la descarga? –Pregunté sin mirar atrás, esperando que aun nos quedara tiempo.

-Una hora… quizá menos –Respondió Wisely algo atropellado, era como si hubiese esperado a que le hiciere la pregunta. No sé de donde habría obtenido ese dato, pero no me agradaba nada como sonaba eso, aproximadamente cuando entramos al arca todavía faltaba como unas tres horas, ¡¿Cómo puede ser que el tiempo pase tan deprisa?!... a la vez detesto contradecir lo que había sentido o pensado segundos antes.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza ilumino nuestros semblantes al ver la puerta de la habitación del corazón del arca, en especial cuando vimos dos sombras debajo de la ranura de la puerta. Distinguí la voz del Conde cuando abría la puerta, pero una luz me cegó de nuevo, vi en frente de mí a un muchacho de cabellos albinos y de orbes gris, su brazo blanco que tomaba a su brazo negro y lo transformaba en una espada y sentí como me atravesaba, algo que iba muriendo dentro de mi…

-Meli-chan –Reconocí la voz del Conde, sonaba calmada pero a la vez sorprendida y… ¡¿Preocupada?!, era raro que el Conde se preocupara por algo, y resulta que ese algo soy yo. Intente incorporarme por mi cuenta, algo que no fue buena idea, aun sentía el corte profundo que me quemaba cuan incendio en bosque, Sheryl y Chester me auxiliaron, pero ya no podía seguir callada y tenía que mantener a raya el dolor de los otros para poderles ayudar.

-Conde-sama esto es una emergencia –Dijo Wisely adelantándome –Todos los que están en el arca de Edo corren peligro –Intentando controlar su volumen de voz para no sonar histérico ya que estábamos en presencia del Conde.

-Cond… -Intente hablar, pero vi de nuevo a ese muchacho de blancos cabellos, diría que es algo menor que yo, empuñando la espada del Conde, después a Road-chan intentando socorrerme pero la detengo haciendo la señal de alto con mi mano cubierta por un guante fino, veo la preocupación escrita en su rostro, sus recuerdos, nosotros y sus amigos, ¿Esto es lo que ve el noah del placer cuando tiene tan cerca a la muerte? Luego algo perfora mi pecho, directamente en el corazón… no sabría que decirle a Sheryl ahora, era su hermano...

Parece que las lágrimas no se quieren marchar de mi rostro, pues siguen presentes, quiero que esto se detenga, quiero dejar de sentir esto ¡¡¡ODIO SER EL CORDERO DESTINADO A LLEVAR EL DOLOR DE NOAH!!!

-Meli-chan, no digas esas cosas, todos aquí no solo están preocupados por el resto de nuestra familia, sino también por ti mi niña –Dijo el Conde mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era más pequeña, me recordaba a mi padre y al mayor de mis hermanos al hacer este gesto, me hizo sentir más tranquila y segura, a la vez que ya no tenía que expresar con palabras mis preocupaciones, ya que el Conde siendo… eh bueno él tenía sus formas de averiguar los pensamientos de los demás.

Pero el receso de la ausencia de mis dolores había terminado y me encontraba de nuevo en la única parte del arca que no había sido destruida aun, vi las llamas en forma de serpiente aproximarse a mí, cosa que no me importo mucho, la inocencia no me puede herir en el mundo real, tal como se lo demostré a… ¡¿Qué sucede?!, al fin siento el calor de las llamas que me rodean y el filo del cuchillo que atraviesa la mitad de mi pecho…

Cuando reaccione estaba apoyada en Lulubell, que evito que me estampara contra el piso, mire la escena a mi alrededor, todos estaba observando al Conde tocar el piano, dos puertas del arca se abrieron y enseguida trate ponerme de pie.

-¿Estas mejor Amelia? –Preguntó Lulubell, que no había notado que recobre el sentido minutos antes, asentí, la música se detuvo y el Conde se dirigió a nosotros.

-Chester, Wisely ustedes se encargaran de buscar a Jasdevi, Sheryl…

-Yo tengo que ayudarles, Conde-sama déjeme ir a mi también –Le interrumpí al Conde con mi petición, tenía miedo de que me dijera que me quedara.

-Pero necesitas descansar –Me dijo Wisely exasperado –Suficiente carga tienes con recibir los golpes…

-Si Meli-chan desea ayudarnos un poco más, no veo por qué negarle su petición –Declaró el Conde –Pero manténganse al margen de la situación mis niños, aun no es hora de que entren al escenario.

Todos asentimos, Wisely y Chester entraron por la puerta que tenían más cerca y yo acompañé a Sheryl a entrar por la que quedaba.

Llegamos hasta la parte más alta del arca antigua, vi el rostro de Sheryl, sabía que quería empezar a llamar a gritos a su "hija" y a su hermano, pero debemos mantenernos al margen de la situación, el Conde no quiere que peleemos si podemos evitarlo, no dejarnos ver de los exorcistas que quedaban, por lo que optamos en escabullirnos silenciosamente a ver los vestigios de la pelea.

La angustia nos mataba, y la desesperación nos consumía a los dos, ya no se sentía la presencia de los exorcistas en las partes donde se había desarrollado la pelea por lo que le pedí a Sheryl que buscáramos por ahí primero. La presencia de Road aun estaba presente, algo que me hizo sentir más tranquila, debía estar en algún lado, pero ¿Dónde?

Fue cuando Sheryl y yo vimos uno de los lazos de los que Road suele usar, no sabía la razón, pero sabía que ella estaba a salvo, y no pude evitar sentirme incómoda con la escenita que estaba armando Sheryl.

-¡¡¡ROOOOOOAAD!!! ¡PORQUE A MI PRECIOSA HIJAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAHHHH! –Veía como Sheryl actuaba como un niño inmaduro haciendo un berrinche, después escuche que alguien me llamaba, me parecía un susurro, pues con la bulla que hacia Sheryl, me sorprende que los exorcistas no hayan notado nuestra presencia. Decidí seguir la voz, se escuchaba más clara a medida que avanzaba cuando sentí que alguien venia corriendo…

-¡Meeeeli-chan! –Dijo Road a la vez que me abrazaba, el abrazo se lo correspondí. Quería llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez era porque estaba feliz de que ella estuviese a salvo – ¿Qué haces aquí Meli-chan?

-Estamos aquí por ustedes, nos preocuparon bastante –Le dije a Road tranquilamente, ella vio mi rostro fijamente, y una lágrima vagabunda rodaba por mi mejilla, la cual Road limpio delicadamente con una de sus manos antes de que esta cayera sobre mi vestido.

-Gomen(3) Meli-chan –Dijo quedamente e intentando ver a otro lado.

-Road-chan no tienes por qué disculparte –Le dije mientras le miraba a la cara –Cambia ese semblante a una sonrisa para ver a tu padre que está por allá –Le señalé donde estaba Sheryl llorando como magdalena sujetando el lazo rojo de Road.

-Oto-san(4) –Fueron las palabras mágicas que Road tuvo que pronunciar para detener el llanto de la magdale… de Sheryl y el pitido para que venga corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa a abrasar Road.

-¡¡¡ROOOOOOOAAD!!! –Fue lo único que articuló después de que Road se hiciera a un lado y este se estrellara con la columna de piedra.

–Oto-san –Pronunció de nuevo la de cabellos azules ahora intentando zafarse del abrazo de oso que Sheryl le proporcionaba.

Mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo, presentí que algo no andaba bien, en el ambiente… me inundaba el hedor del óxido, la sal, el líquido vital que salía de mis heridas, me incorpore y divise a los exorcistas que se acercaban a la puerta de Road-chan, el dolor es insoportable, lo único que quería era… destruir…

Sheryl y Road, ambos de mi lado, encima de uno de los fragmentos de lo que está quedando del arca, siendo testigos los tres del completo despertar del noah del placer.

-Cuando un noah empieza a despertar, es difícil mantener la cordura y no dejarte llevar por el instinto –Empezó Road-chan con voz queda dirigiendo su vista a aquella persona, sus ropajes parecían las de un caballero medieval, algo similar a los akumas de nivel 3 –En especial cuando suprimimos nuestro verdadero "yo".

No podíamos intervenir en la pelea, éramos más que meros espectadores de una batalla en la que parecía que nuestro bando la tenía ganada, solo veíamos como el hermano de Sheryl les daba una paliza a esos dos exorcistas, al albino y al pelirrojo. Fue entonces que un chiflido capto nuestra atención, eran Wisely y Chester-san y cada uno llevaba a cuesta a…

-Jasdero… Devitto –Fue lo único que dije antes de salir a mi encuentro con ellos, odiaba tener que estar a considerable distancia, bajar de bloque en bloque y correr por los terrenos irregulares del lugar, pero me detuve, más que oír, sentí como me perforaba la carne de mi cuerpo aquellas balas y la fuerza que ejercía para intentar desviar su trayectoria, y lo vi a él, con la mitad del rostro cubierto, de cabellos rojos, junto a este el cadáver de una antigua exorcista con hermoso vestido y en las manos de este…

-¡Judgment(5)! –Seguía repitiendo el exorcista de alto rango mientras disparaba con aquella arma color plata, mientras el hermano de Sheryl hacia lo posible por evitarlas. Volvió su mirada al cadáver flotante y este empezó su cantico.

-¡HAS QUE SE DETENGA¡ -No podía soportarlo, llevé mis manos hacia mis oídos, sea lo que fuese, ese ruido parecía que me rompería los tímpanos de un momento a otro, seguía sintiendo las balas que rozaban mi cuerpo, puede que no me deje heridas en el mío propio, pero me deja mortalmente exhausta, apenas si distingo los escenarios… escuchando a Road-chan algo que apenas entiendo… a ese hombre delante de mí, apuntándome con su arma para darme el golpe de gracia.

Volví a sentirme en mi cuerpo, busque con la mirada al caballero medieval para saber cómo se encontraba, y la sensación de alivio y seguridad de nuevo cuando vi al Conde, y en su hombro al inconsciente hermano de Sheryl, sé que esto sonará raro y estúpido, pero es con el único miembro de la familia con el que he tenido muy poco trato, si mal no recuerdo… creo que se llamaba Tyki.

El Conde se puso a charlar con aquel hombre de melena roja, no sé que me dio por mirar en dirección de los exorcistas que quedaban, en especial al muchacho albino, algo de lo cual Road-chan se percató.

-Meli-chan ¿Por qué te quedas mirando a Allen? –Preguntó con dejo de diversión y celos… sip, aunque parezca extraño, se cuando Road-chan siente celos por algo… o alguien.

-No lo sé Road-chan, hay algo raro en ese muchacho, no se… -Pero en seguida sentí ira y dolor, algo que no era por heridas físicas, sino… ¡¿Mis amigos?! Mire al Conde con odio, sin dudar empecé a atacarle a pesar de mis heridas y de la advertencia de la exorcista que se encontraba a mi lado…

-Vámonos Meli-chan –Dijo Road lo cual logra sacarme de ese trance, ella trae su puerta y por ella entramos a la nueva arca donde nos esperaba Lulubell. Ambas se quedaron en el salón del piano esperando la llegada del Conde, por el momento el resto fue a ayudar con las heridas de Jasdevi, ya que los akumas no podían tratar a los gemelos por los vestigios del poder de la inocencia que había en sus heridas. Fui con ellos para ayudar a tratar a Jasdevi, suerte para nosotros que Wisely estuvo aquí –Aunque sea de forma incorpórea –, el sabe cómo tratar esa clase de heridas producidas por la inocencia, no por nada el 14avo lo lastimó de forma tan grave y ahora solo está aquí como un vago fantasma de los recuerdos de mi predecesor, materializado gracias a Jasdevi.

Al saber que Jasdevi estaba fuera de peligro, me dirigí de nuevo al salón del piano, sabía que el Conde debía estar allí, tenía que hablar con él, saber los orígenes de aquel muchacho albino, confirmar mis sospechas.

Al parecer el Conde no quiere ser molestado, pues la puerta del corazón del arca no se abre. Ahora que lo pienso, Road-chan puede que sepa algo acerca del muchacho, y que mejor que ver la puerta de Road abierta a unos pasos de donde me encontraba, al acercarme un poco más vi a Road-chan con Lero entre sus manos y a Lulubell a su lado…

-Eso no es cierto… venga, vamos arca -Le escuche decir al Conde, creo que ha de estar algo molesto.

-¿Interrumpo? –Pregunté, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí.

-Meli-chan ¿Cómo están los gemelos? Estoy preocupado por ellos –Dijo el Conde con su característico tono de fingida alegría mientras con sus dedos seguía con la melodía del piano.

-Ambos están fuera de peligro Conde-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra el tío de Road-chan?

-Mejor de lo que pude haber esperado, Tyki-pon ha despertado por completo, tengo grandes esperanzas en el niño que guarda los recuerdos del placer -Expreso el Conde con una euforia que se fue tan rápido como vino, si mal no recuerdo, fueron casi las misma palabras que les dijo a los exorcistas.

-Pero ¿Qué hace aquí Amelia-sama?-Lero, ¿No debería estar en América con Chester-sama y Wisely-sama?-Lero –Fueron las preguntas de la sombrilla rosa con cabeza de calabaza, hay veces en las que me gustaría regalarle a Road-chan un muñeco vudú de Lero para saber si así no hace preguntas tontas y obvias.

-Por ella fue que hemos podido salir del arca con vida Lero –Le respondió Road con cara de aburrimiento mientras azotaba a Lero contra el piso cual bastón.

-Sumima… ¡Ahh!... ¡Road-tama!... -Lero –Era lo poco que podía auricular la sombrilla rosa mientras su cara era estampada contra el piso repetidas veces.

-No hay cuidado Road-chan –Volví a mirar al Conde y si estaba Road-chan sería mejor esperar, lo cual no fue mucho porque Lero le recordó a Road que tenia deberes que no había hecho, no se marchó hasta hacer un puchero y Lulubell fue con una de las calaveras que había ido a buscarla a ella y al Conde a la fábrica de akumas para la llegada del Huevo.

-Meli-chan ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? –Preguntó el Conde con ese tono tan típico de él.

-Conde-sama ¿Usted conoce el pasado de el exorcista albino?

-Ese exorcista, ¿A qué se debe tanto interés en aquel muchacho Meli-chan? ¿No será que se te está pegando lo mismo de Road? –Preguntó con picardía y molestia, algo que hubiese hecho a mis mejillas enrojecer si fuese otra la circunstancia.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta Conde-sama, este chico es… "especial" en cierto modo, pude sentir su dolor de sus heridas, el de su corazón, como si…. el fuese… -Tenía miedo de concluir la frase

-¿Un noah? –Solo asentí, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar el Conde, pero era preferible que el conociese mis sospechas. Después de un incomodo silencio respondió: –Puede haber esa posibilidad, como lo fue en tu caso Meli-chan, pero… será mejor que lo discutamos en otro momento, Por ahora quiero que Chester-san y tu regresen para América y se lleven a los gemelos con ustedes y continúen nuestros planes de controlar el nuevo mundo para tenerlos de regreso muy pronto con nosotros nuevamente. –Supe que el Conde no iba a pasar por alto mis sospechas, quizá el también se las estaba planteando.

-Cumpliremos con sus deseos Conde-sama –Me retiré del lugar con una pequeña reverencia, no tenia que tentar a la suerte, el Conde estaba molesto, se le notaba por debajo de sus gafas, por eso es más prudente dejar que se calme un poco, puede que los problemas que ocasiona ese muchacho sea la causa de su enojo, ya había escuchado hablar antes a los demás que un exorcista en particular lo sacaba de quicio… o ¿Será la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho sea el heredero de las memorias del catorceavo que lo tiene así?

Sin embargo... los planes del Conde de usar América como una nueva fábrica de akumas por las guerras de independencia e inicios de la democracia de esos países es muy buena, pero nuestro último obstáculo… mejor dicho los obstáculos es ¿Cómo deshacerse de tres ramas de la Orden Oscura en menos de medio año?... Quizá deberíamos empezar por la rama Centroamericana, he de pedirle ayuda a Lulubell con esto, sabe más que yo para este tipo de cosas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1 Bakemono en japonés "monstruo"

2"Nuevo mundo" era una de las formas de llamar al continente americano

3Gomen en japonés "disculpa/discúlpame"

4Oto-san en japonés "padre"

5Judgment en inglés "juicio"/ Nombre del arma anti-akuma del General Cross

Por la edición he modificado algunas cosas en este capi, y hasta saber los nombres completos de los noah, no editare los que ya tengo.


	2. Camino a casa

Hello!!! Yo aquí de nuevo, en primer lugar un agradecimiento especial a **Laetus**,** Tenshi-no-Tsubasa **y a **Mari Lou Rach **por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capi n.n

Disclamer: DGM, su patente, personajes y demás no me pertenece… solo este humilde fic y los Oc.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dos Lados de una Guerra**

**N/A: **Bueno este capi si lo escribí en tercera persona, cualquier cosa ya saben, un review con sus opiniones, amenazas, consejos y demás (se incluye golpear a la autora con Lero XD)

**Camino a casa **

El sonido del teléfono cortado después de escuchar gritos desgarradores, las imágenes de destrucción, fuego y caos en la pantalla, son los recuerdos que el Supervisor Komui Lee intenta mantener a raya con una gran sonrisa mientras despide a su hermana menor que se encaminaba a una nueva misión.

-¡ITERASHAI LENALEE-CHAAAN! –Fue lo que dijo el supervisor mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a la exorcista de cabellos verdosos delante de los presentes.

-Itekimasu ni-san –Fue lo que respondió antes de marcharse con los buscadores y regalándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de subir al arca.

Al fin, en la soledad de su despacho, puede dejar esa mascara de alegría y seguridad para encarar la cruda realidad, de nuevo esas imágenes de pesadilla, justo cuando todo apuntaba a mejorar, un nuevo exorcista en sus líneas de batalla, la reducción de ataques del enemigo, pero eso cambió hace unas semanas atrás…

_Flash back _

Era de madrugada en la oficina del Supervisor, este bostezaba a causa del sueño, era algo anormal verlo a altas horas de la noche despierto, revisando unos documentos que tenía en mano y con su taza de café algo tibia, siente un escalofrío instantáneo, de repente varios timbres de las líneas telefónicas y la llegada presurosa del jefe del departamento científico auguraba malas noticias.

-¡Supervisor! Llamada urgente de las ramas de América Del Centro y Sur –Fue lo poco que alcanzo a decir antes de que en pantalla se mostraran esas devastadoras escenas: Akumas de niveles dos y tres, superando en gran número a los que habían atacado la antigua sede de la Orden, los científicos y buscadores corriendo por sus vidas en vano. Fue entonces que una gran explosión resonó y la pantalla no mostraba señal alguna de lo sucedido, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que pasó.

Komui esperaba que aquella persona no se encontrara allí, sabía que lo que pensaba era muy egoísta de su parte, pero si esos dos exorcistas se enteraban de lo que sucedía en esos momentos no dudarían en tomar el primer barco a América o, peor aún, estarían dispuestos a usar el…

-Supervisor llamada del Jefe de la Rama Centroamericana –Reever interrumpió sus pensamientos, parecía nervioso pero intentaba mantener la compostura, menuda noche para darles descanso a los chicos del departamento científico _¿Dónde estaba Bridget cuando se la necesita?-_Se pregunto el supervisor.

-Reever mire si se puede usar el arca para evacuar a los supervivientes –Dijo Komui mientras contestaba el teléfono –Habla el Supervisor Komui Lee.

-Komui los… akumas están destruyendo…rama centroame… no… tenemos exorcistas aquí… el arca…ingresar… –Eran las pocas palabras que escuchaba del Jefe de la Rama Centroamericana pero supo darles orden a pasar del estado en que se encontraba por la noticia, la rama de América Central estaba siendo destruida y habían pocos exorcistas para combatir, pero el arca, la puerta que Allen había conectado con las demás ramas de la Orden… Le parecía que habían pasado horas en vez de segundos, en cuanto escucho el mensaje del Jefe y haberle dicho a Reever que vaya a ver el arca.

Reever seguía de pie frente a la pantalla viendo petrificado aquella escena, Komui suelta el teléfono ante la impactante imagen, en la pantalla se veía fuego por todas partes, cadáveres de sus camaradas y akumas a donde alcanzara la vista, luego aparece un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, piel bronceada, traje negro con una estaca de plata en sus manos, intentaba acabar con la mayor cantidad de akumas que podía. El joven exorcista apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, fue cuando entonces lo vieron, las puertas del arca oscura, la cual cubría la entrada del arca blanca, como ocurrió aquella vez; de esta salieron dos siluetas, que parecían ser de un hombre fornido, con gafas y cabellos en punta y otro un poco más pequeño que el anterior, con los cabellos claros y amarrados en una coleta, con dos pendientes triangulares colgando de sus orejas , el desafortunado exorcista los divisó y al mismo tiempo que se predisponía a atacar, era cortado en dos por la figura más alta y fornida...pero la imagen ahora se había puesto en negro.

El sonido del teléfono sorprendió de nuevo a los dos hombres ahora Komui fue el que contesto temiendo lo peor, si eso fuese posible.

-Komui soy yo… -La voz sonaba algo quebrada pero serena en todo caso, como si tratase de controlarse, el reconoció a la persona dueña de la voz.

-Alex… -Se escuchó una explosión detrás del auricular telefónico, y una nueva explosión se registró en la pantalla.

-No hay tiempo Komui, los akumas están atacando la Orden Sudamericana, apenas… -Se oyó el golpe de algo metálico –Apenas los mantengo a raya Komui y son demasiados, el arca está bloqueada y los golems no logran conectarse con ellos, no puedo con todos yo sola… hay una cantidad sorprendente de akumas… han matado a mis otros compañeros...

Pero el ruido sordo que el Auditor Leverrier hizo al azotar la puerta al entrar, fue suficiente para colmar de los nervios a los dos hombres, pues este no venia solo, venia con algunos miembros de "Cuervo", los exorcistas Noise Marie y Chaoji.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Komui? ¿Por qué las puertas a las Ramas de América están cerradas? Tampoco hay comunicación con ninguna de las tres ramas–Dijo con su voz autoritaria y cargada de veneno, cosa que preocupó aun más al Supervisor ya que tampoco tenían comunicación con Renny, pero la respuesta vino tan rápido en la pantalla que su mirada se inmuto por un momento -… ¿Qué... es… esto?

La pantalla mostraba atroces escenas en que los akumas desgarraban, torturaban y masacraban a los humanos que tenían en frente, sus cuerpos llenos de pentáculos y desapareciendo como el polvo, al parecer la imagen provenía de algún golem algo intacto todavía, después este se volteo para dar la imagen de varios akumas intentando romper una barrera de color verde transparente, no era producto de los talismanes que usaban los buscadores, y entonces los vieron, varias personas, entre civiles que intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible, miembros de la orden que al parecer intentaban arreglar algo, y una figura oscura de pie, en cuyo pecho se veía una luz verde más intensa que el de la barrera. De pronto, los akumas se alejaron repentinamente, y vieron aparecer una nueva puerta del arca oscura y de esta apareció la figura de dos muchachos, se diviso que ambos apuntaban con sus pistolas al grupo que estaba encerrado en el campo verdoso, de repente todo se lleno de llamas y la pantalla en negro quedó.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, todos estaba consternados ante esas terribles escenas, en especial el Supervisor, ya que había reconocido al exorcista que estaba protegiendo a los civiles y demás miembros que seguían con vida, la misma persona que lo había llamado hace minutos atrás, solo podía apretar los puños y sentirse impotente al no podría hacer nada ahora desde donde se encontraba, ¿Cómo sería capaz de decirles a ellos que aquella persona no iba a volver?, Aquella persona que era la responsable de que él estuviese en la Orden como Supervisor.

-Nada de lo visto debe salir de esta habitación –Habló Leverrier con su autoritaria voz, mientras se convertía en el centro de atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo pretende que ignoremos esto? Son las vidas de sus subordinados, de varias personas a las que hemos conocido, personas por las cuales usted y yo estamos vivos aún… ¡PRETENDE QUE SE LO OCULTEMOS A LOS DEMÁS! ¡QUÉ HAGAMOS COMO SI ESTO NO…! -Chaoji era la expresión de como la mayoría se sentía en esos momentos, si no fuese por Komui que le detuvo con el brazo, de no hacerlo, el exorcista novato hubiese sido apuntado con las armas de los miembros de Cuervo.

-La información no saldrá de aquí, no queremos que los demás se preocupen y no podemos bajar la moral del resto de los miembros de la Orden… No se dirá nada hasta nuevo aviso –Fue lo que Komui dijo, viendo los rostros de los exorcistas, Marie se fue acercando a los otros tres para saber algo más de la situación mientras veían como Leverrier y los de Cuervo se marchaban sin decir más.

-Marie necesito en especial que Kanda no se entere de esto –Empezó Komui, rompiendo el silencio entre los cuatro. Este solo asienta, a sabiendas como es Kanda –Chaoji sé que esto es chocante, pero tenemos que guardar la calma, nadie tiene que saber lo que vimos hoy, ni siquiera los generales.

_Flash Back End _

Recordarlo era tan doloroso como haberlo vivido. Komui abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, tomo una carpeta de este y la abrió enseguida, eran los datos de algunos exorcistas, exorcistas que habían ingresado antes de que él se convirtiera en Supervisor, uno a uno, pasaba los historiales de los exorcistas, algunas partes estaban sombreadas o vetadas que en sí la Santa Sede no quería dar a conocer; fue más despacio cuando vio el historial de su hermana, Lenalee Lee, eran datos de cuando recién ingresó a la orden, no estaban actualizados, incluso su foto era cuando Lenalee tenía unos 6 o 7 años.

Seguía mecánicamente pasando despacio cada hoja, también se detuvo en el historial de Kanda, el cual también tenía algunas partes vetadas, aunque Komui ya sabía en qué consistía, pues era de las actuales marcas de su pecho. Continuó con su auto impuesta labor hasta que se detuvo en la que hasta ahora, parecía la mas vetada en cuestión de dar a conocer datos personales en el historial en el cual tenía fija la mirada, la foto de una niña más o menos de la edad que Lenalee, pues una de las pocas partes visibles era su fecha de ingreso a la Orden y el resto de sus datos… o lo que se podía ver de ellos constaba de la siguiente manera:

**N/A:** las partes que se encuentren así **"////"**, significa que en los informes están sombreadas o con resaltador negro, o como le quieran llamar, con respecto a los años, no sabemos las fechas exactas, solo sabemos que la serie se desarrolla en el final imaginario del siglo XIX, así como Hoshino-sensei, se los dejo a su imaginación.

**Nombre: **/////////////// //////////////// Alexandra ////////////// /////////////// ///////////-//////////-///////// B/////////////

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **7 julio 18XX

**Edad: **6 años

**Fecha de ingreso: **4 mayo 18XX

**Nacionalidad:** Portuguesa

**Tipo de sangre:** O

**Inocencia**:

Heart of Maria

Equipo/ ////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

De ahí, no había ningún dato acerca de ella, como en sí que era su inocencia, datos de sus parientes, si fue la Santa Sede o uno de los generales que la encontró… cosa que no sorprendió a Komui, el sabía la habilidad de cada exorcista que había estado en la Orden desde que ingresó, y ella no era la excepción.

Con un profundo suspiro dirigió sus manos a la parte final de de aquella carpeta, tomó la hoja que estaba suelta y al fin, una mirada de melancolía se veía en aquellos ojos al observar aquel boceto de un bello jardín, en el cual se encontraban dos niñas y un niño, una de las niñas llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; la otra niña, con sus cabellos claros recogidos en forma de cesta y con dos mechones sueltos a los lados, con una sonrisa igual de radiante como la primera; entre ambas tiraban de la mano de un muchacho de cabellos largos, amarrados en una coleta, algo serio en comparación a las otras dos. Al final de aquella tierna imagen se encontraba la firma del General Froi Tiedoll, muy conocido por sus bellos dibujos en los cuales, según él, demostraba la belleza del mundo.

De repente, alguien toca la puerta de su oficina, Komui deja salir un suspiro resignado, debido a que tendría que usar esa falsa mascara de alegría nuevamente, se prometió a si mismo intentar no recriminar a Allen por usar su sonrisa en cualquier circunstancia.

-Supervisor, tiene que revisar estos informes –Mencionó una mujer, de aspecto serio mientras cargaba consigo una montaña de papeles entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene descanso Bridget-san? –Preguntó el Supervisor, haciendo uno mohines propios de él - ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó ahora esperanzado.

-¿De qué está hablando Supervisor? Tuve que pedir ayuda para traer todo el trabajo que dejas acumular al cabo de unos pocos días –Contestó la mujer mientras Komui horrorizado veía los tumultos de papeles apenas equilibrados que traían varios buscadores y miembros del departamento científico.

Al cabo de unos momentos empezó a verse algo en pantalla, primero como imágenes no definidas, y unas voces detrás, después de unos momentos la imagen se aclaró mostrando a la Jefa de la Rama Norteamericana junto a varias personas a su alrededor, algunas con vendajes y demás curaciones, la más próxima a Renny era una muchacha de cabellos rubios oscuros, de ojos azul profundo y una hermosa sonrisa que Komui reconoció al instante, los demás que estaban con él miraban sorprendidos las condiciones en las cuales estaban.

-¡Komui! ¿Puedes oírnos? –Pregunto la fornida Jefa, que al juzgar por su apariencia no parecía tener heridas en comparación a los demás.

-Aquí Komui ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Están Bien?... –Interrogaba algo precipitado, la desesperación de Komui era comparada con el alivio que sentía al saber que habían supervivientes.

-Cálmate Komui –Respondió la joven rubia de facciones finas, con voz dulce per a la vez elegante y relajada. –Desembarcaremos en el puerto de Lisboa, somos aproximadamente cuatro buscadores, cinco científicos, dos exorcistas, somos lo que quedó de las Ramas Americanas del Centro y Sur –Dijo lo último con un tono más triste y sombrío. –Como la comunicación ha estado fallando estas semanas, Renny-san nos está escoltando personalmente hasta la Orden, por alguna razón la puerta que conecta con la rama norteamericana también se ha desconectado.

-Alexandra, llévalos a la Iglesia de San Vicente de Fora(1) después de atender mejor sus heridas, es una orden –Nadie había notado cuando llegó el inquisidor Leverrier había irrumpido en la habitación, el cual se llevó la atención de todos los presentes incluso los que estaban del otro lado de la pantalla, excepto la mirada de la joven rubia.

-Como ordene auditor Leverrier –El flequillo ocultaba los ojos de la rubia, y le había respondido con un tono de voz frío pero sin perder la elegancia cantarina de la misma y de un momento a otro la transmisión se cortó.

-Esa muchacha sigue comportándose de igual manera después de todo este tiempo –Dijo el Hitleriano con un dejo hipócrita del "porque lo tratan así"

-Bridget-san ¿De qué se tratan los informes que tengo que revisar en esta ocación? –Preguntó serio el Supervisor, no importaba la forma en que tratara de destruir aquel alegre momento, sabía que al menos había sobrevivido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Desembocadura del Río Tajo (2) al Océano Atlántico**

La joven de cabellos rubios había cortado la comunicación, haciendo que esta acción fuese toda por todos los presentes dirigiéndoles algunos una mirada de incredulidad y otros de miedo.

-Alexandra ¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto con voz autoritaria la Jefe de Rama Renny, molesta porque el golem que habían tardado en arreglar para comunicarse estaba hecho añicos.

La exorcista rubia solo se marchó a la parte puesta del barco sin auricular palabra alguna, dejando a la mayoría en estado de conmoción, incluyendo a la compañera de Komui, al cabo de unos momentos un joven de unos veinte y tres años, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, con un brazo vendado, dirigía una mirada preocupada en dirección donde se había ido la exorcista, y después fue detrás de la misma.

-Ahora ¿Qué les pasa a estos exorcistas? –Se pregunto Renny, que veía como aquel muchacho se marchaba en la misma dirección de la exorcista, y después cambió su semblante a un lleno de culpabilidad, como si hubiese recordado algo desagradable.

El muchacho fue con paso lento buscando por cubierta a la joven de orbes azules. La encontró en el extremo final del barco apoyada grácilmente sobre la baranda mirando las olas que golpeaban al barco como un suave roce, se aproximó hacia ella y aproximó su mano sin vendas al hombro de la muchacha para señalar que estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede Nahuel-san? –Le preguntó al joven antes de que este apoyara su mano en el hombro mientras se volteaba para darle la cara.

El moreno pensó que la había hecho enfadar y por medio de señas intentaba darle a entender que su intensión no era de molestarla en lo absoluto, sino era para saber cómo se encontraba, ella solo lo queda viendo con expresión divertida ante su intento de comunicarse con ella.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, pero debe tener más cuidado, no queremos que se le abra la herida Nahuel-san –El joven hizo una cara algo desagradable al escuchar la terminación "san" junto a su nombre –Se que no está acostumbrado a que lo traten de manera formal, pero los buscadores te trataran así, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. –Lo único que pudo hacer el joven fue suspirar resignado.

Después una brisa helada hizo tiritar a ambos jóvenes y amos dirigieron sus miradas al cielo, el cual se empezó a cubrir con oscuras nubes, el muchacho llamó la atención de la exorcista y le hacía señas extrañas nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión señalando el vestido de la exorcista, de un color beige con bordes blancos, (**N/A:** guíense por el modelo de vestido que usa Lenalee para pasar como civil, solo que sin cuello alto, todo lo verde es beige y lo negro es blanco, a excepción de las botas las cuales son un café, y las mangas no son tan largas),que al parecer no era demasiado abrigado, para el temporal que empezaba a azotar en esos momentos.

-No tengo frío, además creo que ya vamos a desembarcar y no le he pedido disculpas a los demás por mi actitud anterior –Fue lo que dijo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al sitio donde se encontraban los demás, siguiéndole el mayor mientras meneaba resignado la cabeza.

La joven se acercaba con paso grácil y acelerado buscando con la mirada a la Jefa de Rama, pero solo lo que veía era a los demás supervivientes.

-Chicos –Llamó en forma de que le prestaran atención mientras se acercaba a ellos –Chicos, vengo a ofrecerles una disculpa, no es justo que yo venga en una arran…

-No se preocupe Alexandra-dono –Dijo uno de los buscadores interrumpiéndola, ella sabía que era buscadores a pesar de usar ropa de civil por la forma en que la llamaba –Sabemos que no es de su agrado hablar con el Inspector.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Renny-san?, creo que le debo una disculpa también a ella –Preguntó la rubia que movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro buscando con la mirada a la Jefe de Rama.

-Renny-san fue a su camerino a colocarse algo mas abrigado, si me permite Alexandra-dono, creo que usted también debería ponerse algo más abrigado, el viento está muy helado el día de hoy, podría enfermarse.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero me siento cómoda así, si me disculpan voy a buscar a Renny-san –Y sin perder tiempo fue en dirección a los camerinos, mientras Nahuel solo veía como la exorcista se marchaba.

La joven empezó a deambular por los pasillos del interior del barco, el cual no era ni muy pequeño y ni muy grande, una mediana máquina de vapor en el agua, ahora era tan comunes, además de ser un barco discreto y veloz –Pero con muchas comodidades –, para poderse marchar de aquel continente que ahora estaba bajo el control del Conde en gran parte.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, de metal grueso, toco tres veces y espero a recibir una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Cuando se predispuso a entrara para confirmar si había o no alguien la habitación alguien se encontraba cerca.

-Alexandra que haces aquí ya tenemos que desembarcar –Dijo Renny con una actitud como si nada hubiese pasado momentos atrás.

-Bueno, es que yo la andaba buscando para disculparme por mi actitud anterior, no debí haber destruido el golem…

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ya olvídalo, ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos en que los demás lleguen en una pieza a la Orden –Fueron las palabras que la Jefe de Rama usó para interrumpir a la exorcista.

Ambas se reunieron con los demás en la cubierta, en la cual se podía apreciar la belleza de la ciudad.

-_"__Estou em casa"_ (3) –Dijo la exorcista rubia al descender del barco, con una sonrisa sincera que cruzaba su rostro y hacia que sus hermosas facciones relucieran con mayor intensidad.

-Olvidaba tu nacionalidad Alexandra, ya deben ser varios años que no venias –Mencionó Renny mientras subían al carruaje.

-Sí, ya hacía algún tiempo que no venía no porque no he querido, sino porque no he tenido la oportunidad –Le confirmó la exorcista que admiraba el paisaje citadino que ofrecía aquel momento la ventana del carruaje.

El transcurso del viaje al hospital por las calles de la ciudad fue tranquilo y silencioso, más no incómodo, veía a gente con ropa abrigada a causa de la fría brisa de la temporada, pero el astro rey mostraba indicios de volver a reaparecer y brindar algo de su calor, haciendo que la ciudad se viese aún más hermosa de lo que se podía apreciar.

-Hemos llegado –Anunció el cochero.

La joven exorcista junto con la Jefe de Rama ayudaba a los demás con quienes viajaban, hasta que llegaran los doctores y enfermeros a atenderlos. Después de algunas horas encerrados en aquel edificio había agotado en especial a Jefa de Rama que tenía que estar con los asuntos del papeleo y esas cosas, parecía poder quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, lo cual pasó mientras estaba con Alexandra y Nahuel llenando unos formularios.

-Creo que está demasiado cansada –Dijo la exorcista de orbes azules mientras el otro de piel morena solo asentía divertido, pero su semblante cambió a uno más apenado cuando su estómago hizo el recordatorio de su existencia. –Y que tú tienes hambre, iré a conseguir algo de comer.

Pero este se interpuso en su camino y con señales intentaba explicar que no había necesidad de eso, y que él solo podía ir a buscar comida más tarde, pero de nuevo fue traicionado por su órgano interno, que a gritos pedía combustible.

-Cuida de los demás, regreso en seguida.

La exorcista ya estaba cruzando el umbral cuando el joven le detiene con el brazo sin vendar, haciendo que esta voltee a verle, este llevaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero, el cual reconoció, pues era el mismo sombrero blanco que llevaba la Jefe de Rama en su camino al hospital, señaló la ventana, por la cual entraban los rayos del sol y luego colocó el sombrero sobre su rubia cabellera y esta le agradece asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya estando afuera, pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el sol resplandeciera, el viento seguía frío, pero no soplaba con la suficiente fuerza como para llevársele el sombrero de su cabeza, ahora si se lamentaba no haberse puesto al menos una bufanda. Siguió por las calles con paso agraciado tan propio de ella, al menos estando en actividad le permitía conservar el calor, llego a un pequeño puesto de frutas, mientras se iba acercando recordó que solo cargaba pesos(4) consigo, no cargaba ni un reis(5).

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? –Se preguntó a sí misma con una voz apenas audible, fue entonces que por casualidad vio pasar a unos de esos artistas ambulantes realizando sus acrobacias en la calle, se le vino la idea de hacer lo mismo, pero cayó en cuenta de que con ese vestido no podía realizar tales acrobacias como ellos.

Entonces escuchó a una niña que pasaba por ahí tarareando una canción, se le vino la idea a la cabeza, se paro cerca de una tienda esquinera y empezó a cantar una canción (**N/A: **Se los dejo a su imaginación, pero que vaya acorde a la época) logrando atraer público, el cual se reunía a su alrededor. Cuando al fin terminó las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y agradecía que Nahuel le haya dado el sombrero de Renny.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un hombre mayor que ella, debía rondar entre unos 26 años, con elegante traje de chaqué(6) color negro, con largos cabellos oscuros rizados sujetados en una cola, su piel blanca aceitunada y unos ojos color café oscuro, de aire misterioso y atrayente, se acercó a ella como todos los demás con la diferencia que solo tenía ojos para la exorcista.

-Una voz tan dulce, que armoniza con su delicada belleza –Dijo el hombre elegante dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora mas no lujuriosa y como los demás depositando unas monedas en el sombrero y retirándose del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a la joven exorcista.

La joven se había quedado petrificada por el momento, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho el hombre para hacer que su corazón palpite con una fuerza desmesurada, sus caballerosas palabras o su forma de sonreírle, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su estomago que empezó a emitir molestos ruidos.

-Genial, ahora yo también tengo hambre –Se dijo a sí misma después de dar un pequeño suspiro, finalmente fue al puesto en el que se planteó ir en un principio.

Ya con las frutas (en su mayoría manzanas) en una bolsa de papel, se predispuso a regresar, volvía a tener frío, pues el astro rey había desaparecido detrás de unas nubes nuevamente. Decidió apresurar el paso, a pesar de que las nubes parecían pasajeras, la fría brisa no dejaba de golpear su piel.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Espera! –Fue lo que la muchacha articuló, pues el sombrero que llevaba puesto momentos atrás, que ahora iba a merced de las corrientes frías que lo alejaban más de la joven exorcista. –Renny-san va matarme si lo pierdo –Dijo mientras corría tras el objeto de color blanco.

Los vientos parecían bajar la intensidad, pues el sombrero parecía descender, aliviada por eso apresuró el paso, doblo en la esquina próxima siguiendo al objeto volador que estaba a punto de aterrizar, cuando chocó con una persona; el impacto hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de caer al suelo, una mano detuvo su caída, una mano con un fino guante blanco, levantó su rostro y vio a ese hombre nuevamente, pero ahora la veía con una sonrisa divertida y sorprendida.

-Dis… disculpe, fue mi culpa… debí ser más… -Con aquella mirada, que hacía que las mejillas de la joven de orbes azules se tornaran de un color carmín, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de aquel desconocido se ensanchara aun más.

-Pero si es la joven de bella voz –Dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, era un milagro que los alimentos que iban en la bolsa no se hubiesen dispersado por el suelo –Creo que esto es suyo.

Este se aproximó aún más, dejando un espacio de pocos centímetros entre ellos. De manera instintiva había dejado que los parpados cubrieran sus ojos azul profundo y aferró la bolsa a su pecho cuando sintió algo en su cabeza.

-Se ve realmente linda cuando se sonroja de esa manera señorita –Fue lo que le susurró al oído mientras esta los abría de la sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras, haciendo que su rostro se ruborizara más de lo que estaba. –Vaya con cuidado, espero algún día volverla a ver –Tomo la mano izquierda de la joven y la beso cuan caballero era y se marcho no sin antes regalarle una última sonrisa.

La exorcista no daba crédito a sus ojos por ver lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón latía con fuerza y aun podía sentir su sangre que teñía de un bonito tono carmín sus mejillas, mecánicamente llevó su mano libre a su pecho y con sus delicados dedos tomaba el rosario que siempre llevaba consigo en el cuello. En sus orbes había un nuevo brillo que le hacía dar un aspecto más inocente, ya sintiendo que el rubor empezaba a desaparecer, con el sombrero de Renny en su lugar y próxima a regresar al hospital observo que alguien corría en dirección a ella.

-¿Nahuel-san? –Dijo volviendo totalmente a la realidad al verlo aproximarse y reclamarle por medio de sus habituales símbolos el porqué había tardado tanto, pues ya la tarde estaba a punto de caer para dar paso en el cielo al terciopelo negro. –Tenga –Dijo la exorcista, con una sonrisa dulce ofreciéndole la bolsa de manzanas al joven no sin antes tomar una.

Mientras estrellitas relucían en lugar de ojos en el moreno al momento de ver la bolsa con alimento, la joven caminaba a su lado por inercia y comía la manzana del mismo modo, su mente divagaba en todo lo ocurrido en América y lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

-Debemos agradecer los pocos periodos de felicidad que tenemos en la vida ¿Verdad Nahuel-san? –Este solo asintió mientras devoraba prácticamente la bolsa entera, como si no hubiese comino en días.

Al llegar al hospital se dieron cuenta que ya tenían preparado los carruajes para llevarlos a la iglesia, vieron a Renny-san supervisando todo, mientras algunos de los atendidos ofrecían mejor aspecto que cuando llegaron, fue cuando vieron exasperada a la Jefa de Rama con uno de los cocheros.

-¡No me importa si tiene que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlos…!

-¿Encontrar a quien Renny-san? –Pregunto la rubia mientras se aceraba con el otro joven a ver que sucedía.

-Bueno creo que ahora podemos marcharnos, solo faltaban ustedes dos –Dijo en un tono más moderado la Jefe de Rama, pero luego se quedo viendo a la exorcista con sus ojos afilados, en especial su… -¿Ese no es mi sombrero?

-Eh… bueno… yo –La joven no sabía que responderle a la mayor, cosa que se solucionó enseguida con la ayuda del joven moreno.

Sin más la exorcista le devolvió el sombrero a su superior, ahora su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos, en cómo la recibirían los demás en la Orden, si es que ellos se encontraban de misión, ya estaba ansiosa por llegar, aunque también no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa…

Nahuel la zarandeaba delicadamente para que despertara de sus divagaciones y bajara del carruaje, quedando en si frente a esa sobria y simétrica estructura, con torres a cada lado. La Iglesia de San Vicente, patrón de la ciudad capitalina, la edificación seguía igual como ella la recordaba, y su mirada antes llena de gozo, ahora pasaba a una melancólica y nostálgica, recordaba cada azulejo que conformaban los murales rurales, mientras caminaban detrás del sacerdote que estaba esperándolos.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos unos instantes para no ver en dirección a una puerta que estaba abierta, cosa que notó una de las personas que la acompañaban.

-Alexandra-dono ¿Se encuentra bien? –Era el mismo buscador con el que había hablado momentos antes de desembarcar.

-Sí, todo está bien –Dijo mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

El buscador no dijo más porque ya habían llegado al lugar donde estaba abierta la puerta del arca, ella dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Nahuel, que parecía maravillado por la luz que emitía aquel portal, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia pues esperaba una reacción diferente. Uno a uno pasaba a través de aquella luz blanca, hasta que llegó su turno. Al traspasar el umbral, el joven no pudo contenerse más y salió disparado a recorrer las blancas calles que le tomaron por sorpresa, al parecer esperaba algo más.

-Nahuel-san, no se aleje mucho, podri… -Se interrumpió a si misma al ver a un muchacho pelirrojo que Dios sabe de qué puerta había asomado.

-¡STRIKEEE! –Fue lo que dijo al ver a la joven exorcista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí otro capítulo que termina, vamos con algo de glosario XD

La iglesia San Vicente de Fora se encuentra en la ciudad de Lisboa, Portugal. Conocida por sus azulejos que datan del siglo XVIII, las estatuas de los santos Agustín, Sebastián y Vicente sobre la entrada, las ilustraciones de las fabulas "La Fontaine" y el Panteón de Los Braganza.

El río Tajo (o Tejo según los idiomas) es el río que pasa por la ciudad de Lisboa y desemboca en el Océano Atlántico

"Estou em casa" es estoy en casa en portugués

Los pesos si mal no recuerdo era la moneda que circulaban en los países que habían pertenecido a la Gran Colombia,

El Reis, si no estoy equivocada, era la moneda que circundaba en los bolsillos de los portugueses en esa época (que alguien me corrija si estoy mal informada)

El Chaqué, es un traje de etiqueta usado en el día principalmente


	3. La promesa de tres amigos

Antes que nada… UN MILLON, BILLON, TRILLON… DE DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA… sé que me he demorado demasiado para este capítulo, pero la universidad es una come tiempo… (en especial en temporada de la materia de caso de simulación empresarial u.u, y ahora los proyectos finales de semestre X.X) en fin les agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi fic y que me apoyan con sus reviews: **Kodoko-mk****, ****Artemis K. Wolf****, ****Pink Nymphetamine, ****katisha-chan, emilia2345,****laetus **y a los que solo lo leen de pasada de igual forma n.n **Este capítulo va dedicado a Ustedes.**

En verdad no tengo palabras, gracias por su apoyo y espero no defraudarles con este capítulo (mi sentido del humor no es… algo bueno que digamos), me quedó un poquito más largo de lo normal (solo 22 hojas de Word… creo).

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama original de DGM son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sensei, lo único que me pertenece es este humilde fic y los Oc.

No sé si el capítulo esté algo confuso y pesado… si es así me lo hacen saber por favor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dos Lados de una Guerra**

**La promesa de tres amigos**

El frío empezó a pronunciarse más con la llegada del cielo nocturno, los faros de las calles se iban encendiendo una a una mientras un transeúnte en especial caminaba entre ellas.

El transeúnte en cuestión caminaba a paso lento y ligero, como si no tuviese prisa, como si estuviese pensando en algo, era casi un milagro que no chocara con las demás personas que pasaban cerca de él, fue entonces una sonrisa apareció de pronto formándose en sus labios.

Aquel hombre, vestido con un elegante traje negro y alto sombrero de copa, que lo sostenía con sus guantes de blanco inmaculado para que el viento no lo llevara a seguirle, con la sonrisa enigmática que surcaba en su rostro de un tono aceitunado mientras sostenía el cigarro prendido con sus labios –El cual estaba recién comenzado –, siendo este mismo enmarcado por sus rizos oscuros que los llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja.

Varias escenas ocurridas en ese día por la mente de aquel, cuya edad oscilaba entre unos 26 años:

_Una hermosa melodía había captado su atención mientras caminaba por una calle bastante concurrida; la melodía provenía de una aglomeración de gente que se deleitaba con la voz de una joven por el tono de esta. Cada paso que daba para acercarse al lugar, le hacía sentir algo extraño, pues las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo cubierto por finas y elegantes ropas dejaban de doler de poco a poco. _

_Apagó el cigarro que llevaba en esos momentos y siguió acercándose… fue entonces cuando la vio, una muchacha de piel blanca aduraznada, sus cabellos rubios oscuros y lacios que relucían brillantes con la luz del sol y su melodía mantenía en una especie de trance a los espectadores._

_-__Mãe, que foi a música que eu estava cantando um tempo atrás _(1) _–Le escucho decir a una pequeña niña a su madre quienes también estaba deleitándose con la melodiosa voz de la joven._

_Una vez que termino la música, se dirigió a la muchacha, a la cual no sabía la razón del porque no podía dejar de mirarla._

_-Una voz tan dulce, que armoniza con su delicada belleza-Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al colocar unas cuantas monedas en el sombrero._

_No podía dejar de observarla, era como una pieza invaluable a la cual solo podría ver una vez en su vida, y bien podría ser cierto, ya que el formaba parte del Clan que destruiría a la humanidad con la ayuda del Conde, quizá solo intentaba memorizar las facciones de una persona que no podría volver a ver._

_No se apartó de ella hasta dedicarle una última sonrisa que esperase que ella la recordara, su aspecto inocente le intrigaba bastante. Siguió su camino al punto de encuentro con su querido hermano, aquel que con sus frases y actitudes hacía que le se le erizara la piel, si bien eran medios hermanos y además unidos por los genes de Noah, no entendía su rara actitud para con él._

_Fue entonces que empezaba a volver a sentir esos breves espasmos del dolor, aquellas cicatrices provocadas por aquella espada, empuñada por un joven albino que intentaba transformarlo a él en un ser humano normal, sin los estigmas de la materia oscura en su cuerpo, pero lo único que logró es despertar forzadamente a su Noah interior._

_El fuerte viento soplaba nuevamente en las calles citadinas de la capital portuguesa, pues el sol se escondía detrás de las nubes como un niño pequeño que jugase al escondite, sostuvo su sombrero para que este no danzara con la brisa arrasadora; sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de bienestar, una sin dolor por aquellos recuerdos de las batallas pasadas marcando su piel, el viento bajo de velocidad y escuchaba los sonidos de alguien corriendo. De repente un sombrero cayó en manos, traído por el viento, lo miró por una facción de segundo y lo reconoció al instante, justo antes que la distraída dueña del objeto en cuestión chocara con él después de doblar en la esquina, y con rapidez la sostuvo para evitar su caída y evitar que las cosas que llevaba con ella se desperdigaran por todo el lugar. _

_-Dis… disculpe, fue mi culpa… debí ser más… -Dijo la cantarina voz de la muchacha después de alzar su mirada y encontrase con el rostro de él, lo cual hizo que este le regalara una sonrisa sorprendida y divertida por la situación, esta se ensanchó aun más cuando vio el colorete de las mejillas de la joven haciéndola ver como a una bella muñeca de porcelana._

_-Pero si es la joven de bella voz –Dijo él mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse–Creo que esto es suyo. _

_Este se aproximó aún más, dejando un espacio de pocos centímetros entre ellos, al fin sitió que su dolor era prácticamente nulo. De manera instintiva la joven había dejado que los parpados cubrieran sus ojos azul profundo y aferró la bolsa a su pecho, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la pena le daba un aire mucho más inocente a la muchacha de voz melodiosa. _

_-Se ve realmente linda cuando se sonroja de esa manera señorita –Fue lo que le susurró al oído mientras esta abría los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras, aquellas palabras solo eran una parte de lo que en verdad veía en la chica –Vaya con cuidado, espero algún día volverla a ver –Tomó la mano izquierda de la joven y la beso cuan caballero era, sintiendo la tersura de su piel con sus labios, y con una sonrisa más, deseo que lo último que le dijo a la linda muchacha se cumpliese en verdad._

Aquella joven que se encontraba dentro de su cabeza, cada detalle que pudo captar de ella, su encantadora voz, la fragancia de azahares que emanaba, su delicado rostro, y en especial sus ojos, un azul profundo, los cuales solo le había visto en…

-Amo Noah, su hermano el amo Sheryl y su sobrina la señorita Road le esperan en el carruaje –Mencionó con voz queda un hombre algo mayor vestido de cochero, que caminaba cerca del hombre de piel olivácea al mismo ritmo de este, con aquellas palabras lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Este solo asienta, con parsimonia apagaba su segundo cigarro de la tarde y se dirige en dirección a un elegante carruaje oscuro aparentando normalidad, donde lo esperan una jovencita de unos 14 a 15 años, de cabello corto y azulado con un bonito vestido purpura y rosa con lazos rojos y violetas y con una mirada de alegría al verle y con voz mimada pronunciaba el nombre de este. Mientras el hombre que a su lado se hallaba, de unos 29 años, de aires muy similares a los suyos y con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, le saludaba agitando la mano mientras se aproximaba a ambos.

El akuma disfrazado de cochero veía como el Noah del Placer, Tyki Mikk se aceraba a Sheryl y Road Kamelot para reunirse con el Conde del Milenio y el resto del Clan Noah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡STRIKEEE! –Fue lo que dijo el joven pelirrojo que ahora la veía con un corazón rosa en lugar de ojo, pues llevaba un parche color negro en su ojo derecho.

-Ehm… hola… -Dijo algo insegura, a la vez que veía algo sorprendida la reacción del pelirrojo, pero cuando iba a decir algo más divisó que una sombra le caía de lleno en el rostro de este, dejándolo viendo estrellitas en el suelo.

-Jiji… eso… dolió –Eran las pocas palabras que el parchado muchacho decía mientras estaba en el suelo con una marca roja en medio de su rostro, mientras la figura que había arremetido contra él se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, mostrando sus canosos cabellos recogidos en una coleta, un rostro senil y a la vez serio, con el color negro de sus parpados, que según la chica, le daba un aire parecido al de un panda.

-¿Estás bien… eh…? –Dijo la rubia mientras le tendía una mano al joven.

-Lavi –Respondió este con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba con una velocidad asombrosa- ¿Eres nueva? ¿No te había visto por aquí? y...

Pero antes de que esta le respondiese el mayor tiró de la oreja del joven parchado, haciendo que este se quejara por el jalón y quedara encorvado a la altura del anciano.

-Discúlpelo señorita, pero Lavi tiene muchos deberes que hacer, así que con su permiso –Dijo mientras se terminaba llevando al pobre muchacho, que quizá terminaría con un dolor de espaldas y de oreja después de eso.

-Se nota que hay nuevos miembros en la orden desde que me fui –Dijo antes de suspirar, mientras el moreno veía todo con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza y con una mirada de incredulidad en dirección a los exorcistas. –No se preocupe Nahuel-san, no todos en la orden están locos.

Siguieron caminando para encontrar la puerta que los llevara a la entrada de la Orden, pues los demás se habían adelantado. Mientras ellos seguían por las calles del arca, por otro lado, los quejidos de un pelirrojo se escuchaban algo alejados.

-Jiji… jiji –Seguía diciendo el exorcista mientras el anciano se detenía sin dejar de jalar su oreja –Jiji… jiji… ¡AUCH! –El anciano con ojeras de panda había arremetido con otro golpe al menor, mientras lo volvía a ver con expresión seria.

-Presta atención Lavi, recuerda porque estamos aquí, somos bookmen, debemos mantener nuestra posición aquí en la Orden, así que no lo olvides. –Le recordó con voz monótona pero cargada con autoridad al joven que lo veía con ojos atentos; ya sabía que era algo inevitable entablar lazos para su estúpido aprendiz desde que entraron a la Orden y en especial con los sucesos que ya habían vivido, pero si No.49 quería convertirse en un Bookman, aquel que conoce la historia oculta de la humanidad y registrar los sucesos venideros de manera imparcial, tendría que recalcárselo las veces que fuesen posibles y necesarias.

-¡Hai! ¡hai! Panda jiji… -Pero no volvió a terminar su frase porque Bookman lo dejo viendo estrellitas de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el comedor de la Orden, los cuales estaban atestados de personas moviendo objetos de un lado a otro por órdenes del jefe de cocina Jerry que estaba con un megáfono en una mano y un cucharon en la otra.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!, no hay mucho tiempo como para aceptar errores –Les dijo a un grupo que movían unas esas con adornos múltiples -¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!... esas mesas no van allí ¡ESTAN LOCOS O QUÉ! –Después volteándose hacia su derecha viendo fijamente a sus subordinados las charolas y cuencos, cuyos contenidos eran vaciados en un cuenco mayor en una mesa-¡NO COMBINEN ESOS ASADOS CON ESAS SALSAS!

Después de ver que los oprimidos hombres colocaran de manera "perfecta'' –Quedó en el mismo lugar del principio –y que dejaran de "arruinar" los asados –Reacomodó las bandejas y charoles con el contenido -. El hindú se dirigió a las cocinas a supervisar la preparación de los alimentos como era debido.

-¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!

Había gritado un niño que atropelló al atareado hindú dejándole una marca de su zapato en la espalda, y cuando este intentaba incorporarse para reprender al niño, pero quedó ahí mismo porque alguien más había pasado por encima de él, dejándolo inconsciente momentáneamente.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ NIÑO MALCRIADO! ¡¡¡TIMOTHY!!! –Grito desesperada la joven que perseguía al pequeño exorcista.

-_Amo yo creo que debería regresar con la señorita Emilia.-_Dijo una especie de figura incorpórea mayor que el niño (mas bien lucía como se vería este en un futuro) _–No vaya a ser nuestro castigo sea mucho peor que la última vez. _–Dijo solemne mientras seguía al pequeño, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-¡JAJAJA! Te dije que no me atraparías Emilia –Dijo el menor volteándose unos segundos en dirección a la joven que le perseguía lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, mientras a su paso, ambos dejaban un gran desbarajuste por los dominios de Jerry.

_-A…a… amo _–Tartamudeó algo preocupado el espíritu (se preocupaba por su amo) mientras Timothy se trepaba en una de las mesa y "despejaba" el camino–_No creo que a la General Klaud…_

-No molestes Tsukikami(2), además el que recibió el castigo fui yo y no tú –Le dijo el exorcista al espíritu mayor, mientras este intentaba replicarle-¡Inocencia! ¡Actívate!

Terminando de activar su Inocencia, el joven exorcista toma posesión de la persona más cercana –Un cocinero- por un breve lapso de tiempo para que esta tropiece con la hija del policía –Y tocara sus… bueno… eh…(3) –antes de que su propio cuerpo caiga al suelo. Una vez dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo, Timothy hace gestos y morisquetas con su rostro y las manos burlándose de la muchacha que intentaba levantarse por cualquier medio para alcanzar y reprender al pequeño vándalo mientras los demás solo intentaban mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Tsukikami veía resignado como su amo seguía haciendo esas morisquetas infantiles mientras un aura oscura cubría a la muchacha, que se incorporaba lentamente, en sus ojos se podía ver fuego y solo era cuestión de segundos…

-TI…MO…THY –Fue lo que articuló la joven mientras seguía con paso lento rodeada de un aura asesina, cosa que heló los vellos de la nuca del exorcista de nueve años, dejándolo petrificado.

-_Amo, le aconsejo que vuelva a emprender la huida –_Dijo quedamente el espíritu al joven, como si le estuviese contando un secreto.

-Buena idea –Y con esto, el menor reemprende la huida en dirección a los pasillos, mientras Emilia con paso fuerte (**N/A:** demasiado fuerte, al estilo anime XD) le seguía detrás.

Todos los presentes –Cocineros, buscadores y científicos –Veían sorprendidos el cómo una simple persecución entre un niño y su "tutora" dejara tan gran desastre,-sin contar que se mantenían alejados lo más que podían de la joven y su presa, pues ya habían aprendido de ocasiones anteriores-; todos los adornos destruidos, los alimentos esparcidos por toda la cafetería, el lugar era irreconocible.

-Solo esperemos arreglar esto antes de que…

-¡AHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Fue lo último que pudo decir el hindú con gafado antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente al ver su territorio en tal estado.

-… Jerry despierte. –Dijo Rob, uno de los científicos de cabello negro que estaba ayudando en el lugar antes del desastre con una mano en su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la entrada del arca, cerca del departamento científico, los dos jóvenes exorcistas veían extrañados a su alrededor, pues el movimiento en aquella estancia era nulo, si se exceptuaba a ambos.

-Y eso que he visto cosas extrañas en mi vida –Dijo la muchacha de cabellos rubios con los ojos bien abiertos analizando el lugar –Pero esto se lleva el premio.

El joven moreno que se encontraba a su lado solo asintió ante tal afirmación mientras veía el desolado panorama con rostro algo sorprendido –Hasta pasaban esas esferas cafés que aparecen en los desiertos –, pues estaba acostumbrado que en salas así haya movimiento.

-No creo que Komui les haya dado vacaciones –Dijo esta –Eso no tendría lógica… a menos… que a él también se las dieran. –Mencionó de forma que parecía que no hubiese tomado en cuenta lo obvio, golpeando suavemente con el puño de la mano derecha la palma de la mano izquierda.

Entonces unos ruidos de pasos rápidos y de objetos volando por doquier, gritos de ayuda era lo que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se dirigieron a la salida del departamento cuando divisaron a lo lejos a un niño, de unos aproximados 9 o 10 años, cabellos un poco oscuros y con una esfera incrustada en la mitad de su frente venía corriendo precipitadamente en dirección a ellos…

-¡Tsukikami!

El espíritu del muchacho se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del mayor al cual tomo por sorpresa y de igual modo sorprendió a la rubia, pero este sin prestarle la más mínima atención tomando el cuerpo del niño (ahora inconsciente) se predispuso a marcharse lo más pronto que podía.

-Oye ¿A dónde te llevas a Nahuel? –Le pregunto al exorcista que se estaba llevando a su compañero (literalmente)

Al fin el menor de los exorcistas reparó en la muchacha, que estaba observándolo con ojos de reproche, aunque daba la impresión de que también estaba viendo algo más.

-Necesito huir rápido… me siguen… y tu amigo me puede ayudar –Siguió corriendo -¡NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE ME VISTE! –Dijo este mientras se alejaba aun más, dejando a la muchacha perpleja, por que escuchaba la voz de niño proviniendo del cuerpo de su amigo.

El muchacho corría en dirección contraria dirigiéndose a otro pasillo, con el espíritu de su inocencia flotando a su lado con el rostro pensativo y preocupado.

-_Amo _–Intentando llamar la atención de Timothy –_Creo_ _que aquella chica podía verme_

-Estas imaginando cosas Tsukikami, recuerda lo que me dijiste tu aquella vez, solo _YO _puedo _verte _y _oírte_ _"para mi mala suerte"_ (**N/A**: lo que está entre comitas y con letra inclinada son los pensamientos de los personajes)–Le respondió el pequeño dentro del cuerpo del exorcista mayor, quien había recordad el episodio del ataque al orfanato.

-Decirle que lo vi… ¿A quién? –Se preguntaba la muchacha de orbes azules, ya cuando dejo de estar sorprendida por lo que vio.

Pero la respuesta llegó con unos estruendos y temblores rítmicos, como si un gigante estuviese caminado cerca de ahí, justo en dirección de donde había venido el niño en un principio asomaba una muchacha, rodeada de una aura oscura, que dejo de cubrirla cuando vio a la rubia.

-Disculpa, no has visto a un niño de unos 9 años, con una esfera azul verdosa incrustada en su frente, irrespetuoso e hiperactivo –Preguntó amablemente la otra joven castaña.

-"_Con que a esto se refería_" No lo he visto… eh… si lo veo por aquí te aviso –Contestó la exorcista.

-Gracias de todas formas.

Y como por arte de magia el aura oscura que la rodeaba en un principio, regresó con más intensidad que antes, y se marchó en la misma dirección que Timothy y murmurando tétricamente el nombre del niño.

-Espero que a Nahuel-san no le toque la peor parte, ya suficiente tendrá cuando lo examine Komui –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios imaginándose como seria la escena (**N/A:** ya saben cómo puede ser aquella experiencia).

Inconscientemente se encaminaba rumbo a las cocinas donde todo el mundo intentaba poner en orden las cosas -pero sin mucho éxito-, ya que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que iban a hace si el cocinero jefe -experto en estas cosas-, se encontrase en un rincón de la cafetería, acostado en una mesa y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se dio cuenta a donde había llegado, quedó con varias gotitas en su cabeza al ver como cada uno intentaba hacer la de jefe en esos momentos, provocando un pleito tras otro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Les preguntó al tumulto de gente, con expresión alarmada, esperando que alguno de ellos le diera una respuesta.

-¡EHHH! ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo un muchacho de entre unos 15 y 16 años, ojos grises y cabellos blancos, con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza que eclipsaban a un golem alado de color dorado; había llegado acompañado de alguien de la central, pues su uniforme lo delataba, sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza y dos puntos en su frente; y un señor alto, algo mayor con un gran mechón de pelo blanco, su piel de un color pálido espectral que le daría la apariencia de un vampiro, si no fuese por la expresión de su rostro.

Pero el pleito que armaban los demás era tan grande que poco a poco fueron volando objetos en todas las direcciones –Incluyan al inmóvil Jerry, algunos alimentos y al conejo rosa de la taza de Komui (**N/A: **para quienes no lo sepan, el conejito rosa se llama Yoshi) entre los objetos-, en un principio los cuatro solo podían verlos con sus respectivas gotitas de anime en sus cabezas y ninguno noto la presencia de la muchacha, a excepción del joven de la Central. Pero se alarmaron cuando los objetos empezaron a volar en dirección a ellos.

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! –Los dos exorcistas masculinos esquivaban como podían pues eran el blanco preferido de los objetos, mientras el señor dos puntos utilizaba la pared del pasillo como escudo.

Howard Link, el inspector de la Central y encargado de vigilar al albino todo el día, que se había quedado observando el sitio vacío que había dejado la exorcista que estaba con ellos momentos atrás –Ahora solo estaba Timcampy disfrutando de la comida que volaba por los aires –, pues no la veía esquivando objetos como a los otros dos, y tampoco podía buscarla en el salón con la mirada, pues se arriesgaba a estar en la misma situación de Walker y Krory –Ya le había pasado un afilado cuchillo rozándolo al menor intento de observar que ocurría-.

Fue cuando un fuerte pito resonó a lo largo del lugar, lo cual paralizó la mayor parte de las actividades –Excepto los gritos y quejidos del albino y del vampiro, que suspiraron de alivio al notar que ya no los usaban como dianas de tiro al blanco fin, el joven de la Central pudo observar lo que sucedía: Una joven de rubios cabellos, no mas alta que el albino, llamando la atención de todos al estar de pie sobre la mesa que aun no había salido por los aires y con un silbato en sus manos (**N/A:** no pregunten).

-Muy bien, ahora que tengo la atención de todos… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Preguntó con voz autoritaria mientras veía a todos como si una profesora reprochara a sus estudiantes.

-El supervisor nos dijo que teníamos que tener todo listo para la llegada de un nuevo exorcista –Dijo un científico

- Y la llegada de algunas personas importantes –Dijo un chef que estaba más atrás.

-Y él empezó a querer dirigirnos –Dijo un cocinero rechoncho y peli castaño señalando a un buscador alto y fornido – Pero él no sabe nada del arte de la cocina –Finalizó con aire de suficiencia, digno de Jerry.

-Pero si este puede hacer decoraciones con lo que encuentre a la mano –Dijo señalando a un científico con saña –Entonces yo puedo… -Pero fue interrumpido por el científico que ahora se encontraba encima de él como una araña moviendo sus patas encima de su presa recién capturada.

Y entonces parecía volver a repetirse la escena, la división de bandos, -Cocineros con ollas y cucharones, científicos con aparatos tecnológicos y los buscadores con sus talismanes- listos para enfrentarse nuevamente…

-_"Ya no me cabe duda, este sí es el cuartel General de la Orden Oscura"_-Pensó ella mirando la escena, tomando todo el aire que le entraran en sus pulmones hace sonar aquel silbato nuevamente para detenerlos antes de que alguien más salga herido. Con miradas expectantes de los tres bandos hacia la muchacha que llamó su atención nuevamente, con una mirada llena de reproche hacia a todos los presentes.

-Y ¿Entonces? ¿Qué están esperando? –Preguntó con voz aun más autoritaria que la anterior -¡A trabajar!

Link, Allen y Krory solo veían como ella les daba indicaciones a cada grupo de científicos y buscadores para decorar el lugar y a los cocineros para que preparen nuevos platillos, y justo cuando pensaron que las cosas estaban en orden…

-Y ustedes tres –Señalando al albino y compañía – ¡Vamos!, muévanse que no tenemos mucho tiempo para terminar –Los tres estaban perplejos por como los trataba -¿Qué esperan, una invitación por escrito? ¡Muévanse!

-¡HAI! –Dijeron al unísono los dos exorcistas y los tres empezaron a trabajar en lo primero que se les presentara (Link solo lo hacía para supervisar a Allen).

Pero la muchacha no podía dejar de ver al albino con algo de confusión, pues su mirada para con el albino era muy similar a la que le dirigió a Timothy momentos atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al otro extremo del Cuarte General, En la entrada de la oficina del Supervisor para ser más precisos, se escuchaba la conversación de un hombre y una mujer dentro de la habitación…

-Entonces así fue como lograron llegar a salvo hasta la Orden –Dijo el chino que estaba sentado sobre su asiento de respaldo alto, en cuyo escritorio resplandecían dos fragmentos que irradiaban un bonito resplandor verdoso.

-Sí, pero… aun en esas condiciones… -Suspiró antes de continuar con ojos tristes y llenos de impotencia dirigiendo su mirada a aquellos fragmentos esmeraldas–No puedo dejar de pensar que fue muy similar a cuando destruyeron la sede… además la mayoría de esos exorcistas que estuvieron a mi cargo tuvieron el mismo destino que su General (4)–Terminó diciendo la Jefa de la Rama Americana recordando los rostros de aquellos dos jóvenes, que murieron a manos de los Noah como el que era antes conocido como el maestro, el más antiguo de los Generales de la Orden.

Mientras se extendía este sepulcral silencio alguien llamaba a la puerta, ambos jefes alzaron la mirada para ver a la persona que entraba, un joven alto, de cabello largo y azulado amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos oscuros y serios con su característica espada japonesa. Su sola presencia hacia más tenso el ambiente, por el carácter de este.

-Kanda-kun –Empezó diciendo el Supervisor para intentar disminuir la tensión.

-¿Cuál es la misión Komui? –Preguntó el samurái, con su tono de voz indiferente.

-Solo necesito que vayas por Lenalee, _ella_ ya regresó –Kanda solo abrió un poco los ojos ante tal noticia, como lo haría al enterarse de una misión fuera de lo común –Y creo que ambos le prometieron algo cuando _ella _regresase con nosotros –Dijo esto con tono de niño inmaduro y alegre, propio del alto mando de la Organización Religiosa Oscura.

-_Che_ –Fue lo único que dijo el exorcista antes de salir de la oficina, sin siquiera dirigir ni la más mínima mirada a la Jefa de la Rama Norteamericana, pero para quien conociese bien a Kanda, sabía que el japonés desprendía un aura distinta a la de momentos atrás, aunque siempre eclipsada por su fría forma de ser.

-Hay veces que no se qué pasa por su mente –Dijo Renny una vez que el samurái japonés hubo cerrado la puerta al salir.

- A estos chicos no solo hay que intentar comprenderlos Renny, sino que hay que aprender a quererles como parte de nuestra familia. –Komui habló con voz solemne, y con una actitud que le hacía parecer un buen padre –Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto a recaudo de Hevlaska antes de empezar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía mentira, la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido y aparentó lo mejor que pudo para que no se pudiese notar.

-_"Así que ya está aquí"_-Se dijo para sí –_"Y pensar que ella se enojaba cuando no les avisaba que ya había llegado de una misión"._

(**N/A**: Cuando aparezcan los corchetes [] son voces de flash back en la mente de los personajes)

[¡Pero tenias que habernos avisado que ya estabas de regreso! ¡Kanda!, para nosotras eres muy importante, ya que tú eres nuestro amigo]

Aunque jamás lo admitiera –Ni a el mismo –Esas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo –Pero muy, Muy, MUY profundo –de su ser, en la única persona en quien confiaba en la Orden antes de conocerlas era en cierto General con dotes artísticos –Aunque no lo demostrara –, y saber que alguien más se preocupaba por alguien como él, era algo que no le quedaba claro en esos momentos pasados.

Kanda caminaba a paso apresurado, si bien sabía que la misión de Lenalee no era muy lejos de donde se hallaban –Pues era cerca de Londres-Tendría que asegurarse en que la haya terminado, si ese no era el caso entonces él tendría que ayudarle a terminar enseguida para regresar lo más pronto posible.

-_"Solo a esas dos se les ocurre pedir esa clase de promesas"_-Pensaba mentalmente el japonés, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del arca. –_Che_.

-¡YUU!

Se detuvo con fastidio al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre de pila –Algo que todo el mundo que lo conoce y quisiese conservar su cabeza pegada al cuerpo no lo haría–Y a ese alguien al cual no esperaba – ¿Y cuándo sí? –Que era cierto exorcista pelirrojo con su único ojo jade visible, que acostumbraba llamarlo así, sea por hacerlo enfadar y perseguirlo por toda la Orden para hacerle probar el filo de su Mugen, sea para hacerle empezar una pelea con el Moyashi, o simplemente fastidiarlo.

-Ahora que quieres Baka Usagi, estoy ocupado –Dijo con su tono frío y característico para con el bookman junior.

-¿A dónde vas Yuu-chan? –Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que el japonés volvía a seguir su camino.

-Komui me mando por Lenalee –Se limitó a decir y con una venita de enojo sobre su cabeza, apresuró más el paso para dejar atrás al exorcista del martillo.

-No será Yuu… -Se había encendido un foco en la cabeza del aprendiz de Bookman y su imaginación había empezado a volar y divagar cosas propias de la mente del pelirrojo (**N/A: **ya se imaginan lo que pasa por la mente del pelirrojo X3) –que tu… -Se aproximaba al samurái como si fuera a contarle un secreto, y con tono pícaro –vas a…

Pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando vio a Mugen fueran de su funda, lo cual hizo que se mantuviera a una distancia prudencial para no ser cortado en dos por el samurái, quien ya se aproximaba a la entrada del arca.

-Parece que Yuu tiene prisa –Dijo después de que vio como el exorcista japonés desapareció al atravesar la puerta del arca al darle la clave al guardián.

Fue cuando escucho ruidos de destrozos retumbaron por las paredes, gritos de auxilio de un niño sonaba entre sus oídos, solo siguió caminado un poco más adelante para encontrarse con una escena no tan extraña para él, pues ya era algo común ver la persecución del pequeño exorcista que usaba la proyección astral como arma anti-akuma y su maestra, la joven Emilia.

Pero ahora era diferente, pues la joven estaba zarandeando a un muchacho que le parecía vagamente familiar, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, de unos veinte y tantos, que al parecer ya estaba a punto de marearse.

-E… e… mi…li…a…ya…no… -Se escuchaba la voz del niño exorcista proveniente del cuerpo del moreno.

-Timothy, regresa a tu cuerpo ¡Ahora! –Dijo con una expresión en su rostro, que a Lavi le recordó el rostro de la jefa de enfermeras cuando no hacían lo que disponían.

Lavi buscó con la mirada el cuerpo del pequeño exorcista, también le había sorprendido la habilidad de Timothy cuando la escucho –Y cuando la puso a prueba con él mismo –poco después de que los demás regresaran de su misión en Istambul, durante sus entrenamientos con la General Klaud –; así que se dirigió donde se encontraba el cuerpo del más pequeño y lo sujetó, porque ya sabía lo próximo que se venía.

-Tsu…ki…ka…mi –Lo dijo entrecortadamente pero con un dejo travieso es su voz, pero la hija del policía lo noto ya muy tarde.

-¡Espera! Tim… -Se calló al ver lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo.

-_Amo, no creo que eso le sirva_ –Dijo Tsukikami que volaba a un lado de la proyección del espíritu de Timothy.

-Siempre tan negativo Tsukikami. –Fue entonces cuando el pequeño ya quería darle la razón al espíritu de su inocencia, cuando vio al exorcista del parche sujetando su cuerpo. –No… no puedo parar ahora… ¡¡¡NOO!!!

-_Se lo dije amo._

Timothy ya había regresado a su cuerpo e intentando zafarse del agarre de Lavi, y lo intentó con mucha más fuerza cuando vio a Emilia acercarse peligrosamente donde estaban ellos.

-¡Lavi!, ¡Suéltame!... ¡PIEDAD! –Fue lo que decía el joven al ver a su maestra más y más cerca.

-Ehm… gracias por… ayudarme…joven Lavi –Dijo esta antes que nada, algo apenada, pero a la vez feliz.

-No hay de que Emilia –Dijo este con su típico tono amistoso, sin dejar de soltar a Timothy.

-Primero tras el remedo de samurái, ahora por el intento de pirata, no tienes remedio ¿Verdad Emilia? –Pero lamentó haber dicho esas palabras al ver a Emilia a los ojos nuevamente.

-Timothy –empezó esta con tono lúgubre –No irás a la fiesta de bienvenida y te quedarás haciendo tu tarea ¿ENTENDISTE?

-¡NO! Emilia no puedes dejarme encadenado a ese escritorio mientras los demás se divierten –Se quejaba este, ya con lágrimas en los ojos y moquitos en la nariz.

Pronto Lavi sintió algo de pena por el pequeño, pues esa clase de castigos se parecían un poco a los que Bookman le imponía cuando era más pequeño. –Sin contar que se había escapado de la biblioteca solo al escuchar a unas personas acerca de la fiesta que estaría a punto de armarse –Así que decidió actuar pronto.

-Emilia, no seas tan dura con Timothy, has que venga a la fiesta con nosotros, los deberes lo puede hacer una vez que acabe la reunión –Pidió este y con una mirada de complicidad dirigida hacia Timothy para que pusiera los mejores ojos de cachorrito adorable para conmover el corazón de Emilia.

-Solo será por esta ocasión, Timothy se educado y dale las gracias al joven Lavi –Dijo está ahora más calmada y algo resignada.

-Gracias… remedo de pirata–Dijo este algo disgustado, aunque sabía que si no hubiese sido por el pelirrojo, no hubiese logrado convencer a la hija del inspector de policía Galmar.

Pero antes de que la joven reprochara al pequeño por llamarle de esa forma al pelirrojo, el exorcista moreno llamó su atención. Este por medio de señas intentaba preguntarle algo a la joven, que se estaba alarmando más, debido a que no le entendía al joven.

Entonces Lavi recordó donde lo había visto, era el joven que acompañaba a la chica rubia que estaba en el arca, eso significaba…

-¿Estas buscado a la chica rubia que venía contigo? –Dijo Lavi, quien ya había soltado a Timothy que estaba haciendo memoria de algo.

El moreno solo asiente a la pregunta, y con su lenguaje explicaba que los dos –Alexandra y él –habían salido del arca, y que iban caminado hasta que sintió como si algo lo golpeara por detrás, y que luego no recordaba nada hasta que se había levantado minutos atrás.

- Crees que se refieren a esa chica bonita que me preguntó a dónde nos llevábamos a su amigo ¿Verdad? –Timothy le hablaba a la pared, haciendo que los tres le miraran perplejos.

-_Si amo, ella debe ser a quien buscan_ –Respondió el espíritu de la inocencia del pequeño.

-Timothy ¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó ahora preocupado Lavi, si bien sabía que la inocencia del chico era para proyectar su espíritu, este no les había contado nada acerca del espíritu que habitaba en su inocencia.

Entonces Emilia también recordó haber visto a una chica rubia por ahí, que se había encaminado a la cafetería una vez que ella seguía avanzando para buscar a Timothy.

-Te llamabas Nahuel ¿Verdad? –Este solo asintió, pero a la vez esa pregunta había interrumpido los pensamientos de la joven.

-Entonces que les parece si vamos a la cafetería, ella se dirigió para allá cuando le pregunté si había visto a Timothy. –Propuso la maestra.

-Vamos que allá va a ser la fiesta –Dijo Lavi con entusiasmo y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras ellos cuatro se dirigían rumbo a la cafetería, en su lugar de destino parecía que las cosas se estaban poniendo en orden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡QUE DELICIOSO SE VE! no parecía que supieses hacer esa clases de cosas… ehh… ahh…

-Howard Link señorita –Respondió como si no le importarse mucho, pero sin dejar de ser educado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sí que se ve delicioso –Dijo Krory, que parecía que ya iba a llorar con solo seguir viendo un rato más el pastel.

-Link esta vez si te luciste –Dijo el albino mientras contemplaba maravillado, con la baba cayendo como cascada de su boca y con estrellitas en los ojos el postre que había preparado el joven de la central.

Un enorme pastel de cinco pisos, el primer piso hecho de manjar adornado con muchos mitarashi dango –A petición de Allen –, el piso de más arriba era de chocolate, el siguiente era de café –A petición de Alexandra los dos mencionados–, el otro de calabazas –El mismo Howard Link –y el último de vainilla –Krory y Alexandra; aquel postre armonizaba con los demás manjares que los demás cocineros habían preparado –Debido a que ahora el susodicho postre ocupaba casi ¼ del lugar –, la decoración estaba muy bien hecha –Debido a que Allen con su Crown Clown ayudaba a los decoradores en los lugares más altos y Krory con los objetos pesados –El lugar había quedado como el cocinero de dudoso sexo lo hubiese arreglado.

-Bueno, creo que iré a prepararme un té, -Dijo la exorcista –Ya regreso –Y con esto se encaminó grácilmente a las cocinas.

-A propósito, ¿Saben quién es ella? –Pregunto el exorcista vampiro que llevaba unas cajas consigo, recibiendo como respuesta un meneo negativo con la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…. –Dijo el albino que al parecer buscaba algo con la mirada -¿Alguien ha visto a Timcampy?

-No hay tiempo para buscar a tu golem Walker –Dijo el muchacho de la central –Aun tienes que ayudar a los demás a preparar esto –Habló serio y entregándole la pancarta, la cual era característica en las reuniones de bienvenida que se ofrecían.

Allen veía nostálgico la pancarta, pues también tuvo una fiesta de bienvenida cuando llegó a la Orden, eso lo hizo sentirse como en casa. La fiesta de bienvenida era considerada un ritual de iniciación para todos los nuevos exorcistas, tal y como lo hicieron con él, Krory, Timothy y muchos otros, por supuesto los _nuevos_ no serian la excepción.

-Pero Supervisor ya los hemos buscado a los dos por todas partes –Se escuchaba la voz de cierto científico rubio que se iba aproximando cada vez más a donde se encontraban.

-¿Seguro que ya buscaron en la cafetería?, ¿En el departamento científico? –Preguntó la voz de cierto jefe que huye de una o de otra forma sus trabajos pendientes.

-¿Cómo sabes que pueden estar allí Komui? –Preguntó la jefa de la Rama Norteamericana, quien también los acompañaba.

-Solo es una corazonada –Respondió este

-Bueno ya escuchaste Johnny –Quien estaba detrás del australiano –Iremos a buscar por el departamento científico, Supervisor, usted encárguese de la cafetería por favor.

Este solo asiente y ve junto con su compañera como los dos subordinados se dirigen al departamento mencionado. Ambos jefes entraron en la inmaculada cafetería, observando extrañado como habían logrado arreglar el lugar si el Jefe del mismo estaba aun en una mesa, inconsciente.

-Oigan todos, por si acaso ¿No han visto a una chica de entre unos 17 u 18 años, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azul profundo? –Preguntó el chino con su tono característico de despreocupación, a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos los presentes –Ya lo suponía –Y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Komui-san ¿Por qué no nos avisó de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la Orden? –Dijo el albino que ayudado por Krory levantaban el cartel de los nombres de los nuevos miembros.

-Bueno fue algo… inesperado se podría decir… por cierto Allen-kun, la chica que estuvo aquí ¿Vio lo que decía el cartel? –Preguntó este serio.

-No, Fue prepararse un té, aunque ya se ha demorado un poco, como para hacer una sola taza –Dijo el albino.

-Creo que tomo la salida equivocada de la cocina, al menos solo fue por un té –Mencionó despreocupado el supervisor en un tono de voz solo audible para él –Bueno ya encontrará la forma de llegar, como siempre.

-¡NI-SAN! ¿Cómo es que no me avisaste que _ella_ ya estaba de regreso? –Le reclamó cierta joven china de cabellos oscuros y cortos, que venía seguida de cierto samurái que dejaba que ella hablase por él también, habían irrumpido en la habitación de tal modo que ahora eran el centro de atención.

Lenalee Lee, hermana y ayudante del Supervisor en Jefe de la Organización Religiosa Oscura, que había sido sorprendida por Kanda en la misión de verificar si el extraño fenómeno relacionado con una estatua de la Plaza principal de Londres –Que resultó solo ser un fenómeno paranormal sin relación con la inocencia –con la noticia de que su amiga estaba de regreso, y que tenían que estar allí lo más rápido que se pudiera, pues antes de que se marchara del Cuartel General le habían prometido…

-¡¡¡LENALEEE!!!… no seas así con tu hermanito que te quiere mucho –Dijo el Supervisor, con su mohín de niño regañado y queriendo llorar prendido de las piernas de su hermanita (todos los veían con varias gotitas en sus cabezas), pero detuvo su teatro cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba (también detuvo a cierta china que le iba a proporcionar su tradicional patada de amor fraternal a su hermano).

-¡Supervisor!, solo encontramos a uno, y ya se dirige para acá –Había llegado Johnny, con sus lentes algo chuecos y el cabello un poco más alborotado de lo normal, dijo todo sin detenerse a tomar aire que al final…

-Oe Johnny ¡Johnny! –Dijeron al unísono los exorcistas presentes (excepto cierto samurái) para intentar despertar al chico americano que había caído desmayado.

-¡No se preocupen que yo tengo la solución! –Dijo el chino mayor con un brillo irracional en sus ojos, un brillo que ya era conocido por todos… pues eso era sinónimo de desastre, lo cual se confirmó cuando este saco de su bolsillo una especie de control remoto con un gran botón rojo brillante.

-Esto no me gusta nada –Mencionó con voz audible para sí cierto albino que temía ahora por su cabeza al escuchar ruidos mecánicos curiosamente familiares acercándose al lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces quieres decir que Nahuel-san es el nuevo exorcista –Dijo con voz queda cierto pelirrojo que iba delante de un grupo de cinco junto a cierto científico jefe de su rama.

-Sí, pero hay otro inconveniente… -Empezó a decir Reever Wenhamm, Líder del departamento científico.

-No encuentran a cierta chica más o menos de mi edad, rubia y de bonitos ojos azul oscuro –Dijo el aprendiz de Bookman, adivinando lo que iba a decir el australiano.

-¿Cómo supiste de Alexandra? –Preguntó sorprendido el científico.

-¿Así se llama? –Preguntó el pequeño exorcista que se había acercado a ellos sigilosamente para escuchar lo que decían, sorprendiendo a los otros dos –, cada uno de nosotros la vio no hace mucho, pero si quieres saber dónde está, mira bien de frente –Explicó este y señalando el lugar que mencionaba.

Y en efecto, unos 10 metros en frente de ellos se encontraba la aludida con una taza de color marfil entre sus manos, siguiendo a cierto golem de color dorado y alado, que por estar viendo al volador, no había reparado en ellos.

-¡Alexandra! ¡Timcampy! ¡Por aquí! –Gritó el pelirrojo para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Lavi?, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?… pero si es… ¡Reever-san! -Dijo alegre la joven exorcista, quien se iba acercando al grupo de los demás, con el golem que se había posado ahora en su rubia cabeza.

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo Alexandra…–Dijo el australiano – ¿Estas más alta?, si mal no recuerdo eras más bajita que Lenalee –Mencionó este al ver que la chica ya le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro, mientras la china apenas le llegaba a los hombros con sus zapatos de tacón de muñeca.

-Así es la vida –Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! No es momento para recordar viejos tiempos, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir… ¡AUCH! –Había dicho el más joven de los presentes, el mismo que se quejaba del dolor por el golpe que le aplicó su tutora.

- ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás?! –Preguntaba la joven castaña con fuego en sus ojos, mientras los otros espectadores intentaban mantener una distancia prudencial.

-_Amo creo que debe cerrar su boca antes de que la joven Emilia dirija su patada asesina contra usted_–Dijo el espíritu de la inocencia del menor, que también guardaba cierta distancia para mantenerse a salvo de la tutora de su amo, pero a la vez algo intrigado, porque le pareció que la joven exorcista lo veía de reojo.

-¡Deberías buscar la forma de ayudarme! No advertirme de cosas que ya sé –Le gritó el niño al espíritu de su inocencia, pero los demás estaban tan preocupados en lo que podía hacer la castaña después de todo.

-Este… hay mucha comida esperando por nosotros, si no nos apresuramos, Allen y Krory acabaran con todo a su paso. –Dijo el aprendiz de Bookman intentando salvar por segunda ocasión al pequeño ladrón.

Al parecer las palabras del bookman junior no iban a surtir efecto en la hija del policía, más bien surtieron efecto en cierto exorcista moreno que ahora acaparaba la atención de todos.

-Este chico… ¿Es del tipo parásito? –Le preguntó el científico quedamente a la exorcista.

-Nahuel-san es de tipo parásito, su inocencia le da ciertos rasgos de felino cazador, un puma por lo general… como ahora –Dijo la rubia de forma tranquila mientras bebía de la taza color marfil.

Solo le faltaba rugir como un puma y llevar encima la piel de uno, pues su postura y movimientos eran idénticos a los del animal, y de un momento a otro, este fue corriendo en dirección a la cafetería.

-¡No podemos dejar que Nahuel vaya a la cafetería! –Exclamó el científico recordando que era una fiesta sorpresa para el moreno.

-¡A POR ÉL! –Grito el menor de todos los presentes (recordando lo que pueden hacer los del tipo parásito por la comida) mientras le seguían el pelirrojo y el científico australiano.

-¿Por qué es que no quieren que joven Nahuel se dirija a la cafetería? –Le preguntó la castaña a la exorcista, pues las dos se habían quedado rezagadas, dejando a los chicos a cargo de la situación.

-Creo que es por la fiesta de bienvenida, por lo general a los nuevos exorcistas se les prepara una fiesta sorpresa, para demostrarles que nos alegra tenerlos con nosotros y que desde ahora la Orden es su hogar. –Dijo esta con nostalgia, pues esta clase de cosas se empezó a dar poco después de que Komui fue nombrado Supervisor.

-Entonces es por eso que se arma tanto jaleo de vez en cuando aquí. Como cuando prepararon la de Timothy. –Dijo esta algo más relajada, ya que estaba muy expectante de cómo trataba a los demás.

-Así que el pequeño revoltoso se llama Timothy –Dijo esta divertida –Su inocencia es muy interesante. –Mencionó mientras caminaban.

-Si, a veces da la impresión que habla con otra persona, -Empezó a decir las castaña –Por cierto, también he notado que la mayoría aquí en la Orden utilizan palabras japonesas o terminaciones en ese idioma, incluso tú las usas ¿A qué se debe? –Pregunto con una confianza que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-Bueno, algunos tuvimos que aprender algo de japonés para ayudar a Kanda con su inglés (5), pues cuando llegó a la Orden apenas nos lográbamos entender el saludo, la idea la propuso el General Tiedoll, además pienso que eso hizo sentir a Kanda como en casa _"Y a entablar conversaciones más largas con él"_, Y creo que la costumbre se quedo tan arraigada como las raíces de un árbol y otros la siguen porque ya forma parte de la cultura de la Orden, supongo –Dijo esta con una sonrisa–Por cierto no nos hemos presentado bien, soy Alexandra, es un placer conocerte, aunque creo que ya sabias mi nombre –Recordando esta divertida cómo habían pasado las cosas en menos de doce horas.

-El placer es mío Alexandra, soy Emilia Galmar, la tutora de Timothy –Mientras seguían caminado a paso lento –Por cierto, también eres una exorcista ¿No?, debes tener mucho tiempo aquí trabajando para la Organización. –Ahora Emilia se sentía con mucha más confianza para preguntar cosas abiertamente, dándose cuenta que era la exorcista la que emitía una especie de simpatía y agrado especial a quienes conocía.

-Si soy una exorcista al igual que Timothy y Nahuel desde que tengo seis años… se ve que te agradan los niños, para que estés aquí cuidando de Timothy –Dijo la de orbes azul profundo mientras miraba de frente y continuando con su paso agraciado cambiando el tema de conversación.

-De hecho, trabajaba en el orfanato donde vivía Timothy… -Pero se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar un fuerte alboroto -¿Qué fue eso?

Ambas apresuraron el paso, para ver como sus compañeros de grupo intentaban detener al moreno –Lavi había hecho crecer su martillo y entre los persecutores lo usaban como correa –, quien con una fuerza sobrehumana podía con todos.

-Tsukikami ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo? –Le preguntó al espíritu residente en su inocencia, importándole poco lo que dijesen los que lo rodeaban.

-_¿Ya intento usar su poder Amo?_ –Le respondió con una pregunta el espíritu que flotaba a un lado del niño que estaba ahora bañado en sudor por el tremendo esfuerzo que realizaba junto a los otros dos hombres.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES?! –Le gritó el pequeño furioso al espíritu de su inocencia, mientras este le miraba con los ojos de "Pero si es obvio ¿No?" – ¡Inocencia actívate!

El pequeño una vez más, haciendo uso del poder que le otorgaba su inocencia poseyó el cuerpo el exorcista de rasgos felinos. Al terminar el proceso de posesión de cuerpo, el científico australiano y el exorcista pelirrojo al fin tuvieron un respiro, mientras las dos chicas levantaban el cuerpo de Timothy.

-Este tipo sí que está muerto de hambre –Dijo el moreno con la voz de exorcista menor, que se sujetaba el estómago con ambos brazos, mientras el músculo mencionado emitía ruidos sonoros que confirmaban las palabras del niño.

-Buena idea Timothy –le felicitó el exorcista del martillo.

-A eso se le llama pensar rápido –Ahora le felicitó el australiano.

-_¿Estarás bien amo?_ –Le preguntó el espíritu a su amo, que lo veía con una pizca de preocupación, por que fuese a descontrolarse por el hambre que tenía el cuerpo del muchacho poseído.

-Si… solo quiero… algo de comer –Le dijo el niño a su espíritu con ojos lánguidos debido al hambre.

-No sería mejor que nos pusiéramos de nuevo en marcha, no queremos que Timothy sea el próximo objetivo a perseguir de nuevo –Les recordó la hija del policía que ahora traía en brazos el cuerpo inmóvil del menor.

-Creo que tienes razón –Correspondió el pelirrojo.

Acto seguido todos siguieron su camino a la cafetería de la Orden. –Ahora Reever era quien llevaba el cuerpo del menor –Seguían a paso lento mientras conversaban de cualquier trivialidad o de lo primero que se les venga a la mente.

-Así que hay un panda pateador y un demonio maléfico en la Orden –Dijo la joven algo extrañada después de haber escuchado al pelirrojo y al niño hablar de ellos.

-Si un panda bajito y anciano, pero con increíble fuerza, que golpea injustamente –Le recordó el pelirrojo imitando vagamente los movimientos de cierto panda ya conocido por los presentes.

-Y un demonio frío y malvado, con un humor, que a la mínima señal de que algo lo moleste es capaz de desenfundar su espada para rebanarte en cientos de pedacitos –Dijo con voz sombría el niño que estaba en el cuerpo del exorcista moreno, haciendo que sonara más ridículo.

El australiano, la inglesa y la portuguesa solo los veían con sus respectivas gotitas de anime sobre sus cabezas, al parecer el exorcista del martillo no recordaba que ella ya conocía al "panda" de la Orden, pero nadie les había dicho a los dos narradores que ella había estado en la Orden desde que tenía seis años, así que por lógica, debía conocer al "demonio" frío y de mal carácter.

-_"Seria aburrido decirles que ya conozco a las personas que mencionan"_ ¿Algo más que deba saber? –Preguntó la exorcista.

-Sí, también hay una bruja malvada, que siempre te obliga hacer cosas que tú no quieres y te andará persiguien… ¡¡¡AUCH!!! –Emilia le había dado un zape al exorcista menor, porque ella ya sabía a quién se refería, y aunque estuviese moribundo por el hambre que sentía, la oportunidad de molestar a Emilia siempre era fundamental para el ex ladrón fantasma G.

-¿Por cierto Alexandra? ¿Cómo es que estás ahora en el Cuartel General? No te he visto en estos dos años en los que he estado en la Orden –Dijo el pelirrojo

-Fui traída a la Orden cuando tenía seis años, y creo que no me has visto en el Cuartel General ya que han pasado tres años desde que me mandaron a América para cumplir misiones allá, no era fácil enviar rápido a los exorcistas de un continente a otro, en especial cuando hay un océano de distancia y cuando aun no teníamos el arca. –Respondió esta, algo pausado y casi imperceptible para quien no estuviese bien atento o no la conociese, cosa que puso en alerta al científico ya que recordó porque estaba ella de regreso.

-Eso quiere decir que algo pasó en América para que estés aquí ¿Verdad?-Preguntó el exorcista del martillo a la joven la cual solo asienta con la cabeza, ya se había percatado que no quería hablar del asunto, por el cambio en su tono de voz, casi imperceptible –Pero primero hay que gozar de la fiesta –Mencionó para finalizar colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Aliviados por el cambio de tema –El australiano y la portuguesa –, continuaron caminado para llegar a lugar (**N/A:** se la han pasado conversando, ya se demoraron mucho), hasta que el ruido del estómago del moreno volvió a recordar su existencia.

-Ham…bre –Decía el pequeño ya queriendo desmayarse. –Recuérdenme… no poseer… a alguien… que muera… de… hambre... jamás

-No desfallezcas Timothy, ya… -El científico se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar unos gritos de auxilio muy familiares, al igual que los ruidos de las máquinas que eran producto de…

Corrieron hasta la entrada de la cafetería(**N/A:** ya era hora) para encontrarse otra escena típica, pero peligrosa para cualquiera que se acercara.

-Otro invento de Komui –Dijo asustado el pelirrojo, cuando los ruidos y gritos crecían en decibel.

-El Supervisor está loco –Mencionó el pequeño con una voz apenas audible para él.

-Komui sigue haciendo de las suyas ¿No? –Preguntó con dejo resignado la joven exorcista al científico que parecía que en un momento a otro dejaría caer el cuerpo del pequeño.

-Ese es…

-¡¡¡VAMOS KOMURIN EX II!!! (6)–Gritó el supervisor, quien iba montado en una versión mecánica de sí mismo, pero con la diferencia de que este era casi del mismo tamaño de sus anteriores versiones de Komurins (y el Supervisor iba con su adorable taza azul con el estampado de Yoshi, llena de café humeante).

Justo en ese momento el gigante mecanizado tomaba una de las mesas –De la cuales se desparramaba su contenido –y las lanzaba al azar provocando más desastres en la abarrotada cafetería. Incluso los exorcistas presentes tenían problemas para deshacerse del Komui robótico.

-¡SHI! ¡SHI! (7) –Dijo Lavi, quien con su martillo (de nuevo de considerable tamaño) había impedido que algunos escombros les cayeran encima.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó el científico al mar de gente que quería escapar del lugar.

-Lo mismo de siempre jefe de sección… -Empezó diciendo Didi, un científico con lentes redondos y peinado peculiar –… Todo empezó…

_Flash Back_

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes y algo nerviosos por la actitud del chino y los ruidos mecánicos, los cuales siempre son preludios a un gran problema.

-¡Ven aquí Komurin Ex II! –Dijo el Supervisor con su soñadora voz que siempre utilizaba con sus creaciones.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte, todos los presentes no decían nada, solo sus miradas fijas en la entrada. Pero todos cayeron para atrás cuando vieron algo inesperado.

-¿Ese es Komurin Ex II? –Le preguntó el albino al rumano, que solo se encogió los hombros, aun sorprendido.

El robot en cuestión era una réplica exacta de su anterior versión de Komurin Ex, pero con la diferencia de que tenía una especie de hilo atado a sus brazos mecánicos, y su tamaño, ya que…

-¿No es muy pequeño para ser un invento de este loco? –Dijo el samurái con una voz audible para él mismo, aunque todo el mundo parecía hacerse la misma pregunta, ya que ese mini komurin podía caber en la palma de la mano –Además de ser uno muy ruidoso para su tamaño.

-¡Komurin Ex mini hala más fuerte para traer a Komurin Ex II! –Ordenó el hermano de la exorcista china.

-_A sus ordenes_ –Exclamó con voz mecanizada el robot que empezó tirando con fuerza.

Ahora sí, el decibel del ruido metálico subió precipitadamente, fue cuando todos los presentes con la boca abierta en forma de un rectángulo desproporcionado vieron al descomunal robot con la apariencia de cierto Supervisor problemático conocido por todos.

_Flash back End_

-Y para resumirle –Continuó el científico de lentes –El Komurin Ex II trabajaba bien desde un inicio como las otras versiones de Komurins, pero Rob dejo caer la taza de café que tenía en sus manos y el Komurin se volvió loco, y cuando Allen y los demás intentaron destruirle, el Supervisor se puso como siempre, subió al Komurin y le instaló ese control extraño en el cuello y ahora nadie, ni siquiera Lenalee puede detener a ese monstruo mecanizado –Terminó este, que ya parecía que le faltaba aire por decir lo más rápido y compresible que pudiese.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MONSTRUO MECANIZADO?! ¡A POR ÉL KOMURIN EX II! –Gritó el hermano de Lenalee, que con oído felino había escuchado ese último comentario, mientras su doble gigante y mecanizado tomaba una gran cantidad de sillas con sus brazos mecánicos y las aventaba en dirección a los científicos.

Los dos científicos –Que estaban un poco apartados de la protección del martillo de Lavi –Ya esperaban que esas sillas los embistieran, quedaron con los ojos sorprendidos cuando el pequeño Timothy –Dentro del cuerpo del exorcista moreno y cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba a cargo del pelirrojo y las chicas–Los salvara con una habilidad excepcional, pues parecía deshacerse de los objetos con arañazos felinos, dejándolos en muchos pedacitos.

-Gracias… ¡Timothy! –Solo pudieron observar como el pequeño héroe sucumbía desmayado ante el hambre del cuerpo que poseía.

Entonces una cantidad de objetos –Corto punzantes –se dirigía a ellos pero ahora no tenía quien los defendiera y esperaron a que estos impactaran de nuevo en ellos, ya que no podían moverse de ahí –Súper pegamento de secado rápido cortesía de Komurin Ex II.

-Edge End –Allen con su inocencia activada había salvado a los inmóviles científicos que miraban al exorcista agradecidos que los hayan salvado.

-No te entretengas Moyashi –Dijo el samurái mientras con su Mugen activada le daba un golpe a uno de los brazos mecánicos, mientras ve molesto como el brazo solo era impulsado unos metros más lejos en vez de ser partido en dos, como en su plan original -_Che_.

Pero el Komurin retribuyó la acción del japonés y con el mismo brazo mecánico, lo tomó desprevenido y lo aventó contra la pared más cercana.

-Presta más atención BaKanda –Dijo con una sonrisa el albino, que hubiese hecho que el samurái se ponga de un peor humor, si no fuese porque estaba atento a otra cosa.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba, estaban la joven peli castaña, llevando el inconsciente cuerpo del exorcista más joven de la Orden e intentando ayudar a un joven moreno, también inconsciente, pero esta tenía la ayuda de cierta exorcista de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ya que el Baka Usagui las protegía.

Kanda sabía que ya debía acabar con esto de una buena vez, y a ese paso no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Ese robot era lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar un buen golpe de la Inocencia de Lenalee –Komui lo había mencionado en su absurdo monólogo acerca de lo poderoso que era su estúpido invento –Y apenas tenía rasguños a pesar de estar siendo atacado por cinco combatientes –Incluyan a Krory y a Link en las cifras –Y aun así…

-¡AHHH!–El gritó de Lenalee Lee llamó la atención de los combatientes al ser capturada por uno de los brazos de acero (algo abollado por los golpes que recibió antes de la captura de la exorcista) del invento de su hermano maniaco -¡Suéltame! ¡Nii-san haz algo!

-¡¡¡MI LENALEEEEEE NOOOOO!!! –Ahora gritaba el Supervisor -¡KOMURIN EX II! ¡LIBERA A MI PRECIOSA LENALEE EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡¡¡AAAHOOORAAA!!! –Ordenó mientras zapateaba la coraza metálica de su creación y con ojos llorosos y nariz mocosa como niño haciendo berrinche.

-Destruir… destruir… exorcistas… femeninos… destruir… buscar… reunir… destruir… exorcistas…femeninos –Repetía el ente mecanizado después de recibir una mala patada por parte de su dueño (quien había caído encima de unos pobres buscadores que intentaban huir del sitio) en el cuello, donde tenía incrustado el control.

Ahora el armatoste que estaba fuera de control, buscaba con sus cámaras a los demás exorcistas, y señalo a una exorcista en específico.

-Objetivo… localizado… iniciando… recolección –Mientras sus supuestos ojos se tornaban de un color rojo.

-¡Alexandra! ¡Sal de aquí rápido! –Ordenó el pelirrojo que intentaba hacer una barricada haciendo extender su martillo, el cual fue removido como un objeto liviano por el robot.

-Esto si ya fue demasiado lejos –Se dijo a si mismo Kanda, quien había notado que la portuguesa no había escuchado la advertencia del Bookman junior.

Con sorprendente habilidad, el samurái fue trepando por uno de los brazos mecánicos del Komui mecanizado (**N/A:** y después quien es el pulpo Komui u.u), esquivaba con agilidad cada uno de los obstáculos que le colocaba el gigante. Llegó al lugar donde Komui estaba momentos atrás y sin perder más tiempo, con la punta de su espada atravesó el centro de control del robot –El cual empezó a hacer cortocircuito-.

-¡Mugen! ¡Nigentou! (9) –Mientras aparecía una segunda espada en su mano libre – ¡Tch! Acabemos con esto de una vez ¡Hakka Tourou! –Dijo este dirigiendo su ataque en la abolladura más grande del brazo mecánico que sujetaba a la china, logrando así liberarla, y dejando algo tambaleante al robot.

-¡KANDA! –Gritó la hermana del Supervisor recientemente liberada, el aludido solo la tomó por el brazo para que le siguiera, pero era por algo más que le reclamaba al samurái.

El tambaleante mecánico iba con lo poco que quedaba de él -Sus partes se iban desarmando mientras se movía –. Ya cuando al fin parecía quedarse quieto, cayó precipitadamente sobre cuatro cuerpos.

Todos miraban al japonés con miradas asesinas, sabían que él, Yuu Kanda podía ser una persona fría, pero esto se pasaba. El gigante había aplastado a tres exorcistas y a un civil, y el portador de Mugen solo seguía caminando indiferente y con prisa en dirección del incidente, halando prácticamente a la china por el brazo.

-Eres un baka BaKanda –Le espeto el albino que también andaba cerca.

-Más que eso fuiste muy cruel –Ahora le recriminaba el pelirrojo.

-"_Si eso acaba con ella, soy más pequeño que el Moyashi"_–Se dijo mentalmente Kanda en respuesta a las acusaciones de los otros dos.

Pero antes de que el exorcista les espetara sus razones en voz alta–Y los otros espectadores a abuchear –, los restos del robot empezaron a ser rodeados con un aura verde y segundos después salieron despedidos a una velocidad asombrosa en línea recta –Casi le da al pastel de cinco pisos, que seguía milagrosamente intacto –, dejando ver una especie de campo protector verde transparente y en cuyo interior estaban las cuatro sombras y una de estas emitía desde su pecho un resplandor verde mucho mayor al del campo…

-¿Están Bien Emilia, Alexandra? –Preguntó el pelirrojo después de cerrar la boca que tenía en forma de cuadrito al ver la habilidad de la exorcista y al ver que el campo desaparecía al igual que el resplandor del pecho de la exorcista. -¿Timothy y Nahuel?

-Están bien, Timothy volvió a su cuerpo y el joven Nahuel ya parece estar despertan… -Dijo la castaña, pero no continuó con su explicación al presar atención a la escena que tenía a un lado de ella.

No se escuchaba ruido alguno en el lugar, incluso los recién conscientes –Nahuel y Timothy –estaban expectantes a lo que tres personas en particular podrían hacer.

Solo una cosa rondaba por la mente de los tres observados, un pequeño recuerdo de hace tres años se hacía presente en sus cabezas:

_Flash Back _

En la zona donde pasaba el canal en la antigua Sede de la Orden, había mucho movimiento, algunos buscadores llenaban las barcas que estaban arraigadas a la orilla. Había tres chicos en particular de uniformes oscuros, con la Cruz en forma de Rosa, símbolo del Papa de la Iglesia Católica en ellos, hablando de algo en particular.

-Entonces es la hora ¿No? –Preguntó la de estatura media del grupo, de trece años aproximadamente. En dos coletas llevaba recogido su cabello verde oscuro, sus ojos violetas denotaban algo de tristeza al igual que su tono de voz.

-Sí, así es, pero no pongas esa cara Lenalee, ¿Quieres que te recuerde como alguien triste?, la sonrisa te queda mejor que las lágrimas –Le decía la más pequeña del grupo, a pesar de tener catorce años, era un poco más bajita que la anterior, sus cabellos rubios oscuros estaban recogidos en una pequeña cesta rodeada de trenzas (**N/A:** guíense por el estilo de peinado de Saber de Fate/Stay/Night), sus ojos también denotaban algo de tristeza pero su cantarina voz era más alentadora, que le subía los ánimos a la china –Además Kanda estará aquí contigo.

El aludido, de unos quince años, arrimado en la pared más cercana, con sus ojos oscuros y serios, cabellos azules amarrados en una coleta alta y llevando a un costado su inocencia solo asienta con la cabeza ante las palabras de la rubia para intentar que la china cambiara el semblante.

Ahora se había formado un silencio algo tenso, ninguno de los tres sabía que decir, ya que no podían decirse una palabra que ya la habían marcado como tabú entre ellos, jamás se dirían…

-Esto no es un…

-No, no es eso, lo que voy a hacer es como una misión, solo que será más larga de lo previsto, regresaré lo prometo –Dijo esta con una sonrisa contagiosa, ya que Lenalee empezaba a sonreír también.

-Entonces Kanda y yo prometemos –El samurái abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa de verse involucrado –que estaremos aquí para recibirte cuando estés aquí de nuevo Alexandra –Prometió la china.

El japonés se dio cuenta de que la joven de orbes azules también observó su reacción ante la promesa de Lenalee, no le gustaban esa clase de cosas –Pensaba que era algo sin sentido la mayor parte del tiempo –, pero hay veces en que uno solo no puede contra dos.

-En mi país –Empezó el samurái –cuando uno regresa a su hogar, decimos _Tadaima_(10)y esperamos recibir un _Okaerinasai_ por parte de las personas que más nos aprecian y nos han estado esperando –Dijo este mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, menos a sus dos compañeras, pero aun con seria expresión.

-_¡Entonces es una promesa! _–Afirmaron felices al unísono la portuguesa y la china, que ya sabían cómo era el carácter del japonés, quien solo suspiró resignado.

Alexandra se iba con una sonrisa hacia su nueva misión en América, dejando a sus mejores amigos en la Sede del Cuartel General, y a quienes quería volver a ver apenas terminara con su labor y cumplir con aquella corta, pero significativa frase.

_Flash Back End_

[Entonces es una promesa] –Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de los tres jóvenes.

Después Lenalee se percató que la situación era muy similar a cuando ella había regresado con los demás de la peligrosa misión que habían tenido en el arca, y el gran recibimiento que tuvieron al atravesar las puertas del arca blanca y en especial a su hermano, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

La china vio de reojo a al samurái que, al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo bastó con un leve asentamiento mutuo para que aquellas palabras salieran de boca de los orientales.

-_Okaerinasai Alexandra_ –Dijeron al unísono los orientales, dejando estupefactos a algunos espectadores de la escena (quienes fueron callados por los que estaban más que atentos a la escena).

Fue un remolino de sentimientos que se formaba dentro del corazón de la exorcista del rosario, la dicha de estar frente a sus amigos de la infancia, la alegría de estar rodeada de la gente que la aprecia; pero aun así sentía miedo, miedo de lo sucedido hace semanas atrás, la culpa de haber sobrevivido, pero tenía que controlarse, ya que no quería que haya más desbarajustes en el lugar, ni que lo poco que quedaba en pie le sucediese lo mismo que al golem que habían reparado para comunicarse con la Orden casi un día atrás, tenía que controlar sus emociones negativas, dejar de pensar que todo era _irreal_.

-¡BIENVENIDOS ALEXANDRA Y NAHUEL! ¡EXORCISTAS AL SERVICIO DE NUESTRO SEÑOR! –Gritaron todos los presentes alzando los brazos y gritando otras ovaciones para los dos exorcistas que llegaron de América.

Komurin Ex mini desplegaba la pancarta –Que Allen había colgado –que estaba escrita con una bella letra manuscrita las palabras de bienvenida para los exorcistas, se podía ver al exorcista moreno algo confundido por las ovaciones y las calurosas palabras que le dedicaban.

Alexandra estaba casi igual de confundida que el moreno, al menos su mezcla de sentimientos le hacía creer que esto no podía ser verdad, que solo era un bello y efímero sueño estar de regreso. Estar herida en el ataque, intentando salvar la mayor cantidad de personas que podía antes de la llegada de los Noah, intentando pedir refuerzos y ayuda para poder enfrentar a los diversos akumas, en eso pensaba ella, las palabras de bienvenida de los miembros de la Organización solo lograron que dudara de los eventos recientes, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La exorcista china se había aproximado junto con su compañero oriental, viendo que la joven rubia no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera había notado que ellos estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ahora el japonés le observaba fijamente el rostro a la portuguesa, estaba ido totalmente en sus pensamientos aun, levantó su brazo para zarandearla un poco para hacer notar la presencia de él y Lenalee; seguía siendo la misma después de tanto tiempo.

-Somos reales, tú estás en el Cuartel General y Lenalee y yo estamos frente a ti ¿Qué necesitas hacer para comprobar que somos reales? –Dijo serio y pausado el exorcista japonés, más no era frío, el tono de voz que usaría al explicar la forma correcta para meditar o dar un consejo, lo empleaba en esos momentos, y ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras, no era algo normal que él y ella se comportaran de esa forma.

Las palabras del japonés la sacaron de sus pensamientos a la joven, que al fin había vuelto en sí, y se dio cuenta que sus amigos de la infancia estaban de pie frene a ella, sus ojos se empezaron a anegar en lágrimas que ya no podía dejar de reprimir y que ahora bajaban por la aduraznada piel de su rostro.

-_Tadaima Lenalee, Tadaima Kanda_ –Dijo la exorcista rubia quien ahora abrazaba a sus dos amigos –Cosa que tomó a Kanda por sorpresa –, mientras dejaba que los cristales líquidos corrieran al fin sin remordimiento alguno.

Una vez roto el abrazo, los otros exorcistas fueron acercándose para darle la bienvenida oficial –Lavi se aproximó al samurái, preguntándole cómo así se había dejado abrazar de alguien, y su respuesta fue desenfundar a Mugen y aproximarla peligrosamente a su cuello –Ahora que las lágrimas habían dado lugar a las risas, otros espectadores veían la escena unos metros más atrás.

-En verdad ella si los había extrañado bastante –Empezó la Jefa de la Rama Norteamericana –Ahora muestra una sonrisa mucho más radiante que antes. –Viendo como la joven reía con los demás al ver la persecución samurái-usagi.

-Así es cuando uno está con su familia Renny –Dijo el hermano de la exorcista china –Para la mayoría de ellos, la familia que tienen en la Orden es su única fuente de apoyo y fortaleza para poder continuar adelante –Ahora el también viendo el cambio de persecución samurái-albino.

_-"¿Cuánto puede durar los bellos momentos de la vida?, ¿Hasta cuándo los podré seguir viendo conmigo? ¿Hasta cuándo durará esta guerra?"_ –Eran las preguntas que surcaban por la mente de la joven exorcista del rosario mientras reía junto a su amiga de la infancia, intentando alejar con ellas las respuestas negativas a las preguntas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno aquí otro capi que se acaba y otro poco de glosario DGM para el fic XD**

(1) _Mãe, que foi a música que eu estava cantando um tempo atrás_ quiere decir: Mamá, esa era la canción que estaba cantando yo hace un ratito. En portugués.

(2)Tsukikami (posesión divina) es el nombre de la inocencia de Timothy así como el del espíritu que reside dentro de este (algunas veces también llamado Second)

(3)Se recomienda ver el capítulo 175 del manga para que sepan lo que hizo este niño pervertido Xd.

(4)Se hace alusión al General Kevin Yeegar, en los próximos capítulos se explicará más detalladamente.

(5)En no me acuerdo que capítulo del manga mencionan que todos en la serie de DGM hablan inglés para comunicarse entre sí (ya que en la Orden y en la serie hay gente de variadas nacionalidades), y me pareció buena idea que cierto samurái con nivel 2 de educación (DGM fanbook si no me equivoco esta esa información) y raíces profundamente orientales, necesitase ayuda de una forma u otra para el dominio del idioma que hablan en la Orden.

(6)Sigo sin recordar el numero del capítulo del manga, pero es cuando están haciendo la mudanza de sede, el episodio cuando todos se convierten en zombies por el Komu Vitan D, aparece el Komurin Ex, que parece una versión mecanizada de Komui, de ahí la idea para Komurin Ex II (se lee "komurin extu" por el inglés).

(7)_SHI_ es lo que dice Lavi para hacer que su martillo aumente de tamaño, ya que el _Shiban _lo usa cuando aplica las técnicas de sellos. (Corríjanme si me equivoco por favor)

(8) Edge End es una técnica en la que Allen utiliza su inocencia sin necesidad de trasformar su brazo derecho en la espada del Crown Clow, son las garras afiladas.

(9) Nigentou= dos cuchillas de ilusión y Hakka Tourou=Ocho mantis religiosas de flores, son técnicas que usa Kanda con su Mugen (katana).

(10) Tadaima= he llegado/ estoy en casa en japonés y Okaerinasai=Bienvenido a casa

Esperando estén bien, cuídense, nos leemos n.n … Y no se olviden de los reviews. (Aun se permite golpear a la autora con Lero XD, pero antes no olviden explicar los motivos Xd)


	4. Asignando misiones

Un agradecimiento enorme como el universo a **Katisha-chan **y **Gray Color** por sus reviews, espero el siguiente capítulo sea de agrado para ustedes y para los que leen este humilde fic.

**ADVERTENCIA****: se editaran cosas de los primeros tres capítulos, ya que no me quiero despegar mucho del manga en sí**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dos lados de una guerra**

**Asignando misiones**

-Mi estimado hermano, ¿Por qué estas tan callado y pensativo? –Dijo un hombre muy bien vestido y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, su traje blanco contrastaba con el del aludido, que era negro.

-Puedes dejar molestar hermano Sheryl –Pidió algo enojado el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

Era cierto que andaba pensativo, por más que lo intentó, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven, pero recientemente también recordó a sus amigos humanos, al pequeño Eeze especialmente. No ha ido con ellos desde el incidente del arca, por temor a hacerles daño alguno, si bien podía soportar unos días el dolor, había momentos en los cuales eran totalmente insoportables, tanto así, que podía terminar lastimándolos.

-Pero si Tyki no tiene nada de raro hoy Oto-san –Dijo la joven de cabellos azules y hermoso vestido purpura y rosa con lazos rojos y violetas, que ahora degustaba de un lollipop a juego con su traje mientras veía su "padre" y a su "tío".

-Mi preciosa Road, si conoces a nuestro querido Tyki, te darás cuenta que no está conversando mucho porque anda enfrascado en sus pensamientos –Prosiguió con una voz grotescamente empalagosa (según Tyki) –Puede ser… Qué mi amado hermano se haya ilusionado con una bella jovencita –Dijo mientras se imaginaba a Tyki abrazando a una sombra femenina, ambos rodeado de flores y el viento haciendo levitar los pétalos y ondeando los cabellos de ambos.

La Noah de los sueños y el Noah del placer solo vieron con sus respetivas gotas al otro Noah presente, que seguía sumido en la imagen que proyectaba su cerebro.

-Oe Road, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde? –Preguntó el portugués a la joven, para no tener que estar escuchando el monólogo de su hermano, sobre lo maravillosa que era la vida al estar casado.

-Mi padre tuvo un almuerzo con el Duque de Braganza(1), hablaban de pura política y de la guerra que se está desatando en los otros países, y de que unos representantes del Vaticano van a ir mañana a la mansión, el resto estaba muy aburrido como para prestarle más atención–Dijo esta.

-¿Quiénes van a venir al llamado del Conde mañana? –Preguntó ahora, ya que le tenían sin cuidado los asuntos políticos que manejaba Sheryl.

-Viene toda la familia –Dijo mucho más motivada la peli azul recordando el futuro evento a realizarse –, quizá Jasdevi estén mucho mejor ahora y Meli-chan quiera jugar conmigo.

-Antes de pensar en jugar mi hermosa y linda hija, nos concentraremos en entrelazar lazos con algunos nobles en el baile de más tarde –Dijo serio el Noah de la codicia y el deseo –Es el trabajo que el Conde nos ha encomendado por ahora.

Mientras el coche seguía andando en las calles nocturnas y bellamente iluminadas de la capital portuguesa, el Lord Mikk se decía mentalmente que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cielo de matices rojizos denotaba tenebrosamente su presencia en el ambiente desolado de aquel mundo. La luna negra, oscura, maligna y refilada también hacia su presencia en aquel paisaje, un lugar sólido, pues las ruinas de los edificios eran los más se podía apreciar.

Aquel sitio era el escenario de la mayor parte de sus pesadillas, cuando aparecía continuamente allí, era un preludio a una importante batalla, cuando sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, o cuando iba a sufrir una gran pérdida. Sea por cual sea el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar, nunca le gustaba. Todo silencioso y muerto, más que un mal sueño, todo parecía ser una visión futura de a dónde los llevaría esta guerra, tan oscuro, tan solitario, tan terrorífico, tan _real._

La escena tradicional siempre los envolvía a ambos, en uno de los vestigios más altos del lugar, se encontraban ella y el cuerpo inmóvil de Allen, el reflejo en las aguas oscuras de un mundo nocturno con la luna blanca y distinta a la del cielo de donde se hallaban. En vez de ruinas, en el reflejo se veía un extraño bosque igual de tétrico y silencioso que el ligar en donde se hallaba. Fue entonces que algo ocurrió.

Aquellas aguas le mostraban ahora escenas de batallas y muertes pasadas, unas más recientes que otras; unas en las cuales ella estuvo presente, otras en las cuales se encontraban sus compañeros; también imágenes de sus fantasmas pasados.

Por mucho que intentó adentrarse a esas imágenes de lucha para ayudar a sus amigos, no pudo, era imposible, sus dedos no podía atravesar el líquido, que por muchas ondas que producía, lo sentía como si estuviese tocando un frío cristal.

Ahora eran imágenes que ella nunca había visto, estas lucían mucho más reales que las anteriores, entre ellas, Kanda mucho más pálido y acabado, enfrentándose a una sombra, con una expresión irreconocible en su rosto casi siempre impasible. Lavi quien se enfrentaba a otra, parecía cegado por la ira y el odio al atacar a pesar de sus heridas, la sombra solo mostraba una sonrisa sádica que surcaba su rostro, y así todos los exorcistas luchando contra varias sombras, incluso Timothy, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Marie y los Generales de la Orden intentaban en vano hacerle frente a aquellas doce sombras.

Intentó llamarles en vano, los ruidos de la batalla no se escuchaban y menos aun sus gritos, ahora veía una imagen suya intentando alcanzar desesperadamente a cuatro sombras, a las cuales no lograba verles el rostro, luego esta se transformó en una escena aun más extraña.

Alexandra corría junto a un niño de unos once años, unas sombras los seguían, unas muy similares a las que atacaron a los demás exorcistas, pero había unas nuevas, unas que a ella se le hacían horriblemente familiares. El pequeño tropezó, haciendo que la exorcista rubia lo abrazara protectoramente ya que las sombras los habían alcanzado. Sus ropas raídas y sucias, sus cabellos rubios desordenados y heridas en todo el cuerpo era lo que se podía apreciar de los perseguidos. Viendo con más detenimiento, ambos se parecían bastante, a pesar de que no pudo verle el rostro completo al joven, ya que este era cubierto por uno de los brazos de la exorcista.

Pero ahora el agua se transforma poco a poco en hielo, impidiendo mostrar más imágenes de lo que ocurría al otro lado, pero en el reflejo del agua cristalizada, una sombra desconocida apareció detrás de ella, volteó a ver quién era, pero fue muy extraño para ella al ver a Allen detrás con una sonrisa, una muy diferente a las que solía dirigirle normalmente, era extraña, le producía escalofríos, sabía que algo iba mal, incluso era menos notoria la cicatriz que le había dejado su padre adoptivo cuando lo transformó en un akuma.

De pronto una sombra más aparece al otro lado de ella, era la sombra de una mujer, desconocía la razón de aquel sentimiento que sentía en aquel momento para con la sombra de la mujer, pero cuando intentó acercarse a ellos, Allen y la sombra de la mujer pegaron un brinco a una zona más elevada, donde habían otras sombras que parecían esperarlos. Con Allen y la sombra de la mujer, ellos eran doce, y fue entonces que desde la luna negra descendía la treceava sombra, una gorda y redonda, y su chistera era bastante identificable al igual que el paraguas que usaba como paracaídas, el blanco impecable de su sonrisa eterna relucía a pesar de la distancia al igual que el destello asesino de los ojos dorados de las otras doce sombras…

-Lenalee… Lenalee…Lenalee despierta por favor… Lenalee –Escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde muy lejos.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir unas gotas de agua sobre su rostro, para ver a la exorcista rubia que la miraba con expresión preocupada y con su rostro y cabellos húmedos que aun goteaban, esta se alejo un poco para dejar que la china se pudiese sentar.

-Alexandra, buenos días ¿Por qué traes la cara y el cabello mojado? –Preguntó la hermana de Komui al ver a la joven que aun tenia agua en los lugares descritos.

-Veras, estaba aun durmiendo cuando me cayó encima el agua del florero que estaba en tu mesita de noche –Dijo señalando el lugar del hecho –y fue eso que me levanto y por eso me pude dar cuenta que estabas teniendo un mal sueño. –Terminó algo seria y por su expresión, esperaba una explicación.

Pero no sabía que responderle a su afirmación, no quería preocuparla o alterarla de algún modo, ya que recordó como había reaccionado cuando la vio a ella y a Kanda para darle la bienvenida. Algo muy grave debió haber pasado en América.

Se conocían desde que ella llegó a la Orden, justo cuando la joven del rosario llegó de una misión y la tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería, después de entablar su primera conversación con la Jefa de Enfermeras, la única persona que le había inspirado confianza para expresarse. En un principio a la china le parecía que ella era una persona muy distante y fría, que podía hacer competencia con el Kanda actual.

Pero una vez que la conoció bien, vio que si carácter era más alegre y abierto, su apariencia de ese entonces le hacía lucir como una fina muñeca de porcelana viviente, y toda una princesita al expresarse de forma tan refinada; y había sentido algunas veces algo de envidia por eso, pero se transformó en admiración cuando la misma Alexandra le pidió a Jerry que le enseñara –A Lenalee –los modales de una señorita a sus 10 años; siendo ambas en su pre pubertad jovencitas que podían ser capaces de mezclarse en la nobleza, si se colocaban un vestido hecho para la alta sociedad.

-No me acuerdo lo que soñé Alexandra, discúlpame por preocuparte –Le mintió a la joven con lo primero que dijo, esperando que le creyera.

-Y por empaparme –Dijo mostrándole un mechón de su cabello mojado -, bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. –Finalizó olvidándose por ahora el tema del sueño de Lenalee.

-Em… Alexandra, ¿Vas a salir así? –Preguntó divertida la menor mientras observaba como la joven se dirigía a la salida de su habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres Lenalee? –Dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta –Yo…

Fue entonces que vio su reflejo en el espejo y apareció un tic nervioso en su ojo, Lenalee le había ofrecido que se quedara a dormir con ella en lo que adecuaban una habitación nueva para ella –La que iba a ser de ella fue destruida por el invento que casi las asesina en el anterior capítulo –. Se percató que su ropa no era adecuada para salir por tres grandes motivos: el primero, hacia demasiado frío en el norte como para andar así, el segundo era porque lo que usaba era una pijama, y el último, recordó la cantidad de hombres que hay en la Orden…

-Será mejor cambiarme antes de salir –Dijo esta antes de soltar la perilla de la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya te dije que es Allen, BaKanda –Dijo el albino mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa con su Crown Clown activada mientras era vigilado por el inspector Link, quien estaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento, a un lado de los golems de los peleadores, que al igual que sus dueños se debatían en su matutina disputa.

-Te llamaré como me dé la gana Baka Moyashi –Dijo cierto japonés que levantaba su katana –, venderé tu cabello a los ancianos calvos. –El brillo asesino de Mugen aumentó considerablemente.

-Yo estoy más que seguro que preferirían un cabello más oscuro como el tuyo BaKanda –Le respondió el joven –además creo que te estás volviendo más blandito –Colocando su mejor cara de póker.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó desafiante el japonés.

-A que te dejas abrazar ahora como si fueras un peluche –Fue un instante en el que se dejaron de ver los ojos del portador de Mugen, que eran cubiertos por su cerquillo, mientras el poseedor del Payaso Coronado ensanchaba cada vez más su oscura sonrisa–BaKanda "El peluche abraz…" –El albino no terminó su oración ya que tuvo que esquivar el casi certero corte de la espada del japonés.

-Es de mañana y ese par no cambia –Dijo cierto pelirrojo que veía desde un punto alejado la pelea.

-No te desconcentres mocoso –Le advirtió el exorcista rumano, que al parecer estaba en su "lado negro".

-Eso fue cruel Kro-chan –Le replicó el Jr. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza, había sido aventado muy cerca de la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos por el exorcista vampiro.

El entrenamiento para los exorcistas era un poco más pesado que de costumbre, ahora tenían que entrenarse con sus inocencias activadas para mejorar –aunque sea en un mínimo –su porcentaje de sincronización, ya que no sabían en qué momento podían enfrentarse a un akuma de nivel cuatro o con los miembros del Clan Noah. Ahora que han perdido prácticamente un continente, debían volverse mucho más fuertes, a pesar que esa información no había sido divulgada por órdenes superiores, en un momento u otro, de una forma u otra, la verdad tendría que salir a relucir.

-¿Es…estas bien Lavi-kun? –Preguntó la voz algo nerviosa de la exorcista que controla el tiempo, quien se encontraba en la entrada junto al exorcista moreno y pupilo del General Tiedoll.

-¿Cómo están Arystar, Lavi? –Ahora preguntaba el austriaco, mientras Krory se acercaba a ellos.

-Miranda, Marie ya regresaron –Exclamó el pelirrojo –¡Eh! ¿Dónde está Chaoji? ¿No fue de misión con ustedes? –Les preguntó a los recién llegado al observar que faltaba el exorcista de la súper fuerza.

-Está con el General Tiedoll en una misión, además de que el Supervisor nos mandó a llamar para asignarnos una nueva misión –Respondió el moreno.

-¡MARIE! –Gritó una voz cantarina y entusiasmada, cuya dueña se aproximó a abrazar al grandote de forma sutil.

-¡¿Alexandra?! ¿Eres tú? –Esta solo asienta con la cabeza para responder su pregunta en lo que se deshace el abrazo –Ya son poco más de tres años desde la últimas vez que te escuché. –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza como si fuese un perrito y con una mirada de melancolía, pues recordó lo que había oido hacía unas semanas en la oficina del hermano de Lenalee.

-Si tienes razón Marie… perdón chicos por no saludar, buenos días –Se disculpó esta –, por cierto mi nombre es Alexandra, es un placer –Dijo lo último dirigiéndose a la exorcista alemana.

La portadora de la inocencia que controla el tiempo se llevo un pequeño susto cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se dirigía a ella, y después empezó con su "bajón" hasta que lograron calmarla. En eso, el joven científico americano, Johnny, venía con un paquete en sus manos y se dirigió al grupo de lo exorcistas.

-Chicos, al fin los encuentro –Decía algo aliviado –El Supervisor los necesita a todos en su oficina ahora –Pero reparó en que faltaba otros dos -¿Dónde están Allen y Kanda?

-Ambos están en su pelea matutina –Dijo Lavi señalando el lugar donde se hallaban los combatientes –Johnny ¿Qué es ese paquete que llevas en las manos?

-¡Es el nuevo uniforme de Alexandra! –Exclamó entusiasmado el americano –Es mucho más resistente que la versión anterior de tu uniforme y estoy más que seguro que te quedará perfecto –Afirmó este golpeando su pecho con orgullo –y me tengo que ir rápido, ya que el jefe Reever quiere que vaya con él a una conferencia en la Rama Americana. Nos vemos chicos.

Alexandra le dio las gracias y junto con grupo de exorcistas presentes le deseó suerte al científico en su conferencia mientras lo veían correr a toda prisa por el pasillo.

-¡Yuu! ¡Moyashi-chan! –Les llamó el pelirrojo, al cual le dirigieron una mirada llena de furia asesina por interrumpirlos.

-Tenemos reunión con el Supervisor chicos –Dijo la rubia, que era usada como escudo por el pelirrojo que temía por su cabeza –Vamos.

Los dos jóvenes –Al igual que sus golems –dejaron su "entrenamiento" para seguir a los demás exorcistas al igual que el Inspector alemán para supervisar al albino. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos para dirigirse a la oficina del chino, conversaban del desmesurado incremento de akumas en la última misión que habían tenido Marie y Miranda, hasta que Rokujugo (65) –Quien iba hasta al tope con papeles –pidió a la rubia y al albino que vayan a ver primero a Reever, que tenía algo que entregarles también antes de partir.

-Nos vemos en la oficina de Komui –Dijo el albino mientras seguía con Link y Alexandra a Rokujugo.

Link y Allen solo eran meros espectadores de la conversación que llevaban el celeste y la joven, que contaban breves resúmenes de lo que habían hecho a lo largo del tiempo que no se habían visto.

-Jefe de sección Reever, aquí esta Allen y Alexandra –Le avisó al australiano que tenía un aspecto mucho más presentable que el de costumbre, mientras se iba a terminar sus labores.

-Gracias Rokujugo. Alexandra, aquí está tu nuevo golem –Dijo mientras una maquinita en forma de murciélago se acercaba revoloteando a la aludida.

-Se lo agradezco Reever-san, pero es mi imaginación o todo está más rápido de lo normal –

-Allen hemos modificado tu comunicador para que tenga un mayor alcance, además de ser más resistente que el anterior –Decía más rápido de lo normal el Jefe de sección –Lamento que tenga que decirles todo apresuradamente, pero Johnny y yo estamos con el tiempo. Suerte en sus misiones chicos. –Dijo mientras abandonaba su escritorio del departamento científico mientras se reunía con el científico americano en la entrada del arca blanca.

-Creo que tienes razón Alexandra-san, todo está yendo más rápido de lo normal –Le dijo amigablemente el exorcista albino a la rubia, mientras los tres retrocedían sobre sus pasos.

-Alexandra está bien Allen, por cierto… -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ver detenidamente el rostro del albino –Pensé que tu cicatriz era mucho más notoria, pero apenas se distingue. No te lo tomes a mal, sino es que solo he podido informarme de lo que sucede en la Orden por los rumores de los buscadores y científicos que iban de una sede a otra, ya que al ser una alumna del General Yeegar, se nos prohibía regresar a los Cuarteles Generales –Dijo al último algo entre apenada y triste.

Allen se dio cuenta de que Alexandra era de las personas que prefería confirmar sus dudas independientemente de lo que digan los demás, pero él también se entristeció al escuchar el nombre del General que había muerto a manos de Lord Tyki Mikk.

-¿Por qué los aprendices del General Yeegar tuvieron que ir a América? –Preguntó en un tono triste el albino.

-Antes de que se supiera que eras el heredero de las memorias del catorceavo Noah y que eras capaz de controlar el arca Walker, era muy dificultoso enviar exorcistas de un continente a otro, en especial cuando los separa un océano de distancia. Con el fin de mantener el continente a salvo, se envió al escuadrón del General Yeegar, uno por cada sede de aquel continente–Respondió el inspector.

-Pero con el fin de que no se supiera mucho de nosotros, a los demás miembros de la Orden se les prohibió decir palabra alguna de nosotros, incluso nuestras inocencias no eran contadas entre las que la Orden ya tenía en su poder –Acotó la joven –Por eso no has escuchado de mi o de algún exorcista que haya estado en América; si te das cuenta, todas las misiones que has tenido, son en Europa y los continentes cercanos a este.

De pronto un esporádico dolor de cabeza empezó a aquejar silentemente al albino, algo así como una especie de mareo, se le vinieron varias imágenes a la mente, pero se fue tan rápido como vino. Justo cuando la joven puso su mano sobre su rostro, le parecía que su mirada se perdía por una milésima de segundo, quizá sus ojos grises le jugaban una mala pasada.

-¿Estás bien Allen? –Le preguntó la exorcista que lo miraba fijamente.

-No te preocupes Alexandra, solo tenía algo de dolor de cabeza… pero ya se me pasó –Dijo intentando convencer a la exorcista que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-Si te sientes mal, dilo, es fácil saber eso si te coges la cabeza instantáneamente –Le hizo saber la exorcista – bueno aunque soy la persona menos indicada para dar esa clase de consejo.

El albino se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, la muchacha se había puesto muy pálida en menos de un instante, parecía que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar. Cuando intentó ayudarla, esta le detuvo, y solo continuó caminando, sin tomar mucha atención a su condición.

-¿Seguro que están bien? ¿Walker? ¿Señorita Alexandra? –Preguntó el joven de la Central que intentaba mantenerse al margen de la situación, más por alguna razón muy desconocida por el propio inspector, no podía sentirse ajeno a la situación, como ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, ahora más seguidas.

-No se preocupe Link-san –Dijo el albino con una sonrisa muy típica de él, ahora presentaba un mejor aspecto, al igual que su compañera, a quien le estaba volviendo el color al rostro –Ya estamos bien, y será mejor que nos apresuremos, los demás nos están esperando –Dijo viendo como la muchacha los iba dejando atrás.

-No mientas Allen por favor –Le pidió la joven con un tono suave, mientras detenía su caminar –sé muy bien que aun te sientes mal, por mucho que no lo demuestres, tengo cierta clase de empatía con lo que sienten las personas que toco.

-Me lo puede explicar mejor por favor, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso de empatía Alexandra –Le pidió el menor que al igual que el inspector, estaban algo perplejos por la confesión de la joven exorcista.

-Bueno, mi inocencia a pesar de ser de tipo equipo –Empezó mostrando su rosario –es solo un amplificador para lo que yo realmente puedo hacer sin ella.

-¿Un amplificador? –Le interrumpió el albino

-Si lo sé, es algo extraño, pero como mencioné antes, la inocencia solo amplifica lo que yo puedo hacer sin necesidad de usarla… como por ejemplo, si yo puedo hacer levitar objetos tan grandes y pesados como los absurdos inventos de Komui con la ayuda de mi inocencia, sin ella, apenas si podría mover unos cuantos centímetros un brazo mecánico de aquel armatoste… o como ahora con mi inocencia, al tocar a una persona , la piel de esta para ser más precisa, puedo saber casi exactamente lo que está pensando, viendo y sintiendo en ese momento, además de que aquel pensamiento o sentimiento tiene que ser bastante fuerte para poder percibirle, muy útil en ocasiones, pero eso también me afecta, sin mi inocencia, solo percibiría el estado anímico de esa persona, pero en sí, no sabría que pasa por su mente –Explicó la rubia mientras continuaban caminando.

-Entonces para vencer a los akumas usted… -Empezó ahora el joven de la central con gesto pensativo.

-Lo que manipule con el poder de mi mente se convierte en inocencia… algo así –Respondió mirando una mesa que estaba al final del pasillo.

-Ale...xan...dra –Decía entrecortadamente el albino ya que tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que se avecinaba.

Y de improviso el florero que estaba sobre la mesa, había sido rodeado de un aura verdosa y de repente se partió en varios fragmentos filosos. Sin previo aviso, estos se dirigieron en contra del menor y del Señor dos puntos. Pero estos se detuvieron cuando solo faltaba el grosor de un cabello para que pudiesen salir heridos –A pesar de eso, Timcampy no se había movido de la cabeza del albino.

-¡Señorita Alexandra! ¡Si va actuar de esa forma, tendré que reportar su conducta directamente al Supervisor Lee! –La amenazó el inspector aun recuperándose del esporádico e in notorio susto que le ocasionó la repentina acción de la joven.

-Link creo que exageras un poco –Dijo Allen con una risita nerviosa, a sabiendas como es el Inspector.

-Discúlpeme Link-san, Allen –Lo dijo con un tono sincero en su voz –lo hice para que se den una idea de mis poderes, y para que estén alertas. En cualquier momento podemos ser atacados por quienes menos esperamos. –Finalizó con un tono sombrío, que no fue muy notorio.

Ambos jóvenes lo sabían, en cualquier momento podían llegar a ser atacados, tal y como pasó en la antigua sede de la Organización, motivo por el cual se encontraban ahora en un nuevo lugar, a miles de kilómetros de aquel escenario de recuerdos de batallas y destrucción. Fue entonces que el joven Inspector relacionó las piezas y descubrió el enigma (**N/A**: si es que hubo alguno), algo grave debió haber pasado en las Ramas Americanas, para la presencia de la joven exorcista y su conducta.

-Link-san –Dijo la joven con algo de inseguridad en su tono de voz deteniéndose frente a la puerta del despacho del Supervisor –, no sé si deba pedirle esto… pero… si en esta misión no puedo ir con ustedes, por favor cuide de Allen.

Link se había quedado perplejo ante la petición de la joven exorcista, apenas se conocían y actuaba como si los conociera a todos desde ya tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente del joven Walker, era difícil de explicar, pero ella tenía algo, pero no sabía que…

Allen, creo que sabes de las pesadillas que tiene Lenalee en ocasiones –Este solo asienta con la cabeza, recordando la vez que la china en persona le dijo lo que veía –por lo general, las tiene cuando algo malo va a pasar... díganme supersticiosa, pero… la conozco, sé que no me quiere preocupar… pero ella está muy apegada a las personas que forman parte de la Orden… -Sentía como su timbre de voz iba bajando de tono.

-El Auditor Leverrier me encargó el trabajo de supervisar a Walker todo el tiempo, debido a su conexión con el 14avo Noah… Pero, si él no está o cae herido, no podré continuar con mis deberes –Dijo muy serio el joven alemán, algo que los dos menores interpretaron como un sí.

-Gracias Link-san –Le agradeció con un tono sincero –Allen, tú tienes que prometer que te cuidaras, no queremos preocupar a Lenalee y a los otros ¿Verdad? –Dijo ahora mucho más animada.

-Prometo tener cuidado Alexandra –Le dijo el albino –sabes, al hablar así, me recuerdas un poco a Lenalee.

-No por nada hemos vivido juntas unos años atrás –Dijo mientras se marcaba una hermosa sonrisa en su fino rostro –algo de la otra se nos tenía que pegar.

Y con esto abrió la puerta de la Oficina del Supervisor en Jefe de la Orden, dónde gran parte de los exorcistas se encontraban presentes. Incluso los terceros exorcistas –al menos la mayoría de ellos – se encontraban enfrascados en sus conversaciones –Con excepción de cierto samurái que todos conocen –La joven se aproximó a donde se encontraban el ex-ladrón Fantasma G con su tutora y Lenalee –Pidiéndole disculpas a la china por no haberla acompañado por el café, alegando que ya la conocía – junto al samurái que estaba apoyado en la pared más próxima a ese grupo, ya que el joven pelirrojo estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el anciano Bookman; Krory, Marie y Miranda seguían conversando de la misión de estos dos últimos, incluso los terceros exorcistas mantenían sus propias conversaciones. Ya habían pasado ya algún tiempo desde la llegada de los terceros al Cuartel General, para cumplir sus misiones como "exorcistas" al servicio de la Santa Sede en esta guerra en contra del Conde y sus aliados, aunque su relación no era tan cercana como con los demás miembros de la Orden, al menos ya podía entablar una conversación sin discusiones –Extremistas –con ellos, a pesar de que no sabía el motivo que les haya infundido convertirse en "eso".

El joven Walker se fijó que aún faltaban exorcistas, los Generales, incluso el propio Komui, aquel que les había enviado a llamar a su oficina.

Pero ahora le preocupaba ese estúpido dolor de cabeza, si bien había tenido esos dolores –que seguían siendo menores –no era algo a lo que le daba mucha importancia, pensaba que era el stress o algo similar, nada que ver con la visión que tenía continuamente de la sombra del músico. Estos se habían vuelto mucho más frecuentes justo después del encuentro con aquel akuma de nivel 4, en el orfanato Hearst, cuando investigaban el caso del ladrón Fantasma G y se había empalado a sí mismo con la espada del Crown Clown, logrando herirse el también.

Inconscientemente se encaminaba al grupo de la china y descubrió el por qué ahora el menor de los exorcistas presentes y el japonés se mantenían al margen de la conversación de las jóvenes. Pues la tutora del menor empezó hablando sobre temas románticos –Cambiando el tema de la "controlada" adicción de la portuguesa con la cafeína –, y con el cual logró sacarle a la joven rubia un colorete en las mejillas muy notorio a pesar de tener un semblante sereno, en verdad le parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Entonces volvió a pensar en aquellas imágenes que había visto momentos atrás, algunas eran imágenes de algunas escenas de su vida con Mana, su padre adoptivo; otras de cuando estaba en la Orden, cosas cotidianas pero que lo hacían feliz. Y otras aún mucho más extrañas, pues se encontraba rodeado de una… familia… se podría decir, pero no las definía claramente, solo tres de estas figuras no definidas le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

– _¿Será que Alexandra vio todo eso?_ –, se preguntó a sí mismo el albino, mientras el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba en silencio no aumentaba ni disminuía. Le daba la impresión de que se burlaba de él.

-Allen-kun ¿Estás bien? –Le escuchó decir con voz preocupada a la china que se acercó para ver como se encontraba, y se percató de que todo el mundo lo observaba, pues se estaba sujetando la cabeza con una sola mano.

Antes de que pudiese incluso pensar en una excusa creíble, se alegró de que todos se centraran en los murmullos que se esclarecían conforme varios pasos se acercaban a la oficina. Por un momento al albino le pareció que la joven del rosario lo estaba viendo como si algo estuviese detrás de él, como cuando estaban haciendo los preparativos de su propia fiesta.

Por la puerta pasaron los Generales restantes que quedaban en la Orden, Komui y a alguien que no se esperaba, al menos no ahora.

Sintió a Lenalee tensarse –ya que tenía su mano sobre su hombro –, se esparció un aire pesado en el lugar con aquella sola presencia, Link parecía mucho más firme que de costumbre, los terceros exorcistas estaban más callados que las tumbas, los Generales, Bookman, Lavi, los aprendices presentes del General Tiedoll, Krory e incluso el aprendiz de la General Klaud intentaban mostrar cierta indiferencia con la presencia de aquel hombre, y Alexandra parecía haber abandonado cualquier expresión de alegría con la que se dirigía a todos, por una de impasibilidad.

-Lamento el retraso a todos –Empezó el Supervisor –Como sabrán al tener a un nuevo miembro en nuestras filas era necesario medir sus capacidades, además de curar las heridas que presentaba… –Esto tomó por sorpresa a algunos, ya que no se explicaban como un recién llegado podía estar herido.

-Creo Supervisor Lee, que tendría que comenzar la explicación de la situación actual de la guerra y no información irrelevante del estado de uno de los exorcistas –Le interrumpió el Auditor Leverrier con su tono tajante y autoritario.

Sin mudar de expresión ante la orden del Auditor, el chino empezó a explicar la situación actual en la que se encontraban, en que porcentaje aproximado se había incrementado el número de ataques de akuma y el avistamiento de nivel 3 y superior. También salió a la luz el ataque y la destrucción de los Cuarteles de la Orden en Centro y Sudamérica, momento en los cuales, uno que otro veía de reojo a la exorcista rubia –En especial Bookman y Jr. Como si se estuviesen preguntando algo mentalmente –, quien se encontraba cerca de Kanda, ambos sin demostrar expresión alguna; sobre los alumnos del General Yeegar y cómo es que los sobrevivientes lograron llegar a salvo.

-A pesar de esta gran pérdida, tenemos que seguir con nuestras misiones. Serán grupos de tres grupos de cuatro exorcistas y dos de tres –Continuó el Supervisor –Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Tokusa, Madarao, ustedes irán a Jordania… -Se escucho el comentario de cooperación del miembro de Cuervo de la coleta a un lado. El cual recibió una mirada asesina de su líder –…Lavi, Noise Marie, Bookman, ustedes irán Huang Shan-China… –El Supervisor vio como los tres asentían con la cabeza -… General Winters Sokaro, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Kiredori, ustedes irán a Rusia… -Escuchó el comentario del General, el cual pedía que no se atravesaran si encontraba al fin algo divertido -… General Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee, Timothy Hearst, Goushi, ustedes irán a la isla Lefkada-Grecia –Estos estaban muy serios para contestar, no se esperaban que el pequeño fuera enviado de misión tan repentinamente. Pues la mayoría estaba muy segura de que iba a ser como en otras ocasiones.

-Pero Komui-san ¿No falta un equipo más? –Preguntó el pelirrojo percatándose de que Alexandra era la única sin equipo, además de que ya había mencionado que había otro equipo de tres exorcistas.

-Alexandra tendrá como equipo a Tevak y a Nahuel, con quienes se reunirá después de otra misión que tiene que cumplir –Dijo el Auditor sin inmutar su rostro.

-Contrólate Alexandra –Le susurró el japonés de una forma imperceptible, al percatarse que un objeto estaba levitando cerca de ellos, pero sin el aura característica de la inocencia.

La joven, aún sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, le dijo en un pequeño susurro al japonés que lo sentía, y este vio como el objeto descendía sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y sin que los demás notaran lo que en verdad ocurría.

-Empezaran sus misiones mañana, pueden retirarse –Todos obedecieron, con la excepción de cierta rubia y cierto Jr. que se quedaron en la oficina con el chino y el inglés mayor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Oe Lenalee ¿Por qué el Usagi se quedó con Alexandra en la oficina de Komui? –Le preguntó el japonés con el tono más… podría decirse educado, después de que llevaran caminando un largo rato en dirección a las habitaciones de los exorcistas junto al albino y el Inspector.

-Bookman le dijo a Lavi que se quedara a registrar, supongo que no han de tener mucha información sobre el equipo del General Yeegar –Le contestó la hermana de Komui.

- ¿Pero qué clase de misión le toca hacer a Alexandra antes de reunirse con su equipo? –Dijo el albino inconscientemente en voz alta.

-Alexandra tiene que ir como mediadora entre la Orden y ciertas familias importantes, siempre ha sido así desde que me acuerdo Allen-kun, en ocasiones también he tenido que ir con ella –Respondió nuevamente la china, pero este le atribuyó como un pensamiento de él.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó una vez más el joven Walker al no comprender por qué tenían que hablar con familias nobles, nuevamente ignorando que lo decía en voz alta.

-_Tch,_ La Central no puede cubrir todos los gastos de la Orden y seguir manteniendo algo tan grande como el Vaticano, estúpido Moyashi –Le contestó fastidiado el samurái por la distracción del Moyashi, mientras les adelantaba el paso a los otros dos exorcistas, pues él iba rumbo a su estancia para meditar.

-Kanda tiene razón Walker, la Orden, la Central y el Vaticano tienen que buscar el apoyo y financiamiento de las familias más poderosas del mundo para continuar con sus funciones –Le explicó para finalizar el Inspector "dos puntos" y antes de que el albino pudiese lanzar una contestación al sobrenombre que el japonés le decía cada 2 por 3.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en la zona de los dormitorios de la Orden, en la oficina del Supervisor Lee se discutían los términos de una misión, que implicaba otra clase de batalla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por orden del Panda Jiji, se había quedado en la oficina del Supervisor de la Orden Oscura, ganándose una mirada de notoria inconformidad y molestia por parte del representante de la Santa Sede, como en otras aproximadas dos ocasiones le había dirigido. La primera por haberlo acompañado a él y a Lenalee, cuando el Cuartel estaba siendo atacado por el akuma de nivel cuatro; la segunda cuando registró la conversación sobre el Músico entre Allen y el General Cross.

Sabía que los dejaba cumplir sus misiones como Bookmen al Jiji y a él, ya que la Orden se estaba quedando aún más escasos de exorcistas y de Inocencias por encontrar –Aunque no lo dijesen abiertamente –, ya que si se ponían a sacar cuentas de cuantos fragmentos del Cristal de Dios tienen en su poder, cuantos habían sido destruidos, cuantos faltaban por encontrar y el tiempo que les había costado reunirlos… no era muy prometedora la situación –Menos aun con las noticias recientes.

Comprendió en seguida la explicación de Komui sobre los aprendices del ya fallecido General Yeegar, y como estaban distribuidos estos tres a lo largo del continente. Para ellos casi no debía haber descanso, debido a los eventos sobrenaturales se presentaban en cada país. Grandes extensiones de bosques, selvas, desiertos, montañas, ciudades y pueblos, tanto nuevos como antiguos, diversas culturas descubiertas, cada una con sus distintivas características y leyendas, propiciaba un gran trabajo para los buscadores, y por consecuente antigüedad, la cantidad de akumas a los cuales debían enfrentarse los exorcistas.

Alexandra, exorcista que estaba encargada de la protección de Norteamérica, fue de apoyo a Sudamérica, ya que a pesar de que hubiesen encontrado un nuevo exorcista –Nahuel, que antes trabajaba como buscador –, había una cantidad sorprendente de akumas, muy raro por la zona amazónica de aquella parte del continente. Fue entonces que al regresar a los Cuarteles de la Rama Sudamericana, empieza el ataque a esas dos sedes. Pero aún le quedaban muchas preguntas sobre este suceso: ¿Por qué no abrieron otra puerta del arca para enviar a otros exorcistas a combatir? ¿Por qué los aprendices del General Yeegar no eran contados entre los números de la Organización? ¿Qué es lo que los caracterizaba a ellos? ¿Por qué casi no había datos o algún buen registro de ellos? ¿Por qué la Rama Norteamericana se había quedado sin comunicación el mismo día de la invasión? ¿Cómo solo 11 personas de cientos y miles salieron con vida?

La veía muy seria, rígida y con su rostro impasible, aguantando los comentarios del Auditor sin decir palabra alguna, palabras con tal filo que podían compararse a cuando habla acerca de Allen y el catorceavo, siempre queriendo imponer sus reglas y hacer que estas se cumplieran de inmediato. Lanzaba sus comentarios de cómo era posible que ella haya sobrevivido, saliendo con heridas menores a las de su compañero en un encarnizado escenario de muerte y ante dos miembros de la familia Noah. Puede que ella no haya expresado su inconformidad en un principio con palabras, más bien, uno de los adornos del escritorio de Komui temblaba continuamente, cada vez más fuerte conforme más veneno agregaba a sus palabras el Auditor. Bastó que Komui detuviera con su mano el movimiento del objeto para que Alexandra al fin se dirigiera al auditor, con un tono que a cualquiera le hubiese hecho notar que ella era también o incluso mucho más importante que la persona que se le dirigía.

-Creo yo Auditor Leverrier, que se me pidió que me quedara aquí para asignarme mi misión y no para escuchar sus especulaciones acerca de mí –Dijo fría y calculadora con sus palabras, cualquiera los hubiese confundido con dos enemigos pactando un acuerdo forzado.

-Siempre tan fría y calculadora conmigo, Alexandra. Bueno tampoco puedo esperar menos de ti, una superviviente por naturaleza desde antes que entraras a la Orden, lo cual me parece muy extraño dada las circunstancias actuales –Le espetó lanzándole una mirada de superioridad la cual ella le sostuvo, dándole a saber que ella no se dejaría vencer de él –Supongo que ese es el precio que se debe pagar, algo del mismo valor para proteger algo, una vida que salva miles o miles de vidas que salvan una, ¿No lo crees?

Por una facción de segundo le pareció que el tono de los ojos de Alexandra cambiaba, quizá debe ser que estaba cansado, ya que apenas si había dormido unas tres horas, debido a que Bookman lo mantuvo con él buscando archivos e informes acerca de Alexandra y de los otros aprendices del General Yeegar. Como siempre, Komui ya había intervenido para aligerar la tensión entre ellos, además de explicarle su misión –La cual era asistir a la reunión de personas influyentes en la política de algunos países en la Ciudad Braganza-Portugal, y lograr que estos hicieren donaciones al Vaticano para ayudar a los más necesitados y sus instituciones –y decirle que su habitación estaba lista, que descansara, ya que su misión empezaba al atardecer. Lavi se dio cuenta que ella relajaba un poco su expresión cuando no veía al representante de la Central, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando se dirigía a Komui a preguntar cosas sobre su misión.

_-"Me tocará conseguir más información"_ –Se dijo mentalmente el muchacho mientras alcanzaba a la joven portuguesa que estaba dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina.

-Recuerda que no puedes dirigirte a aquellas personas, a menos de que quieras que se les retire _la ayuda_ –Palabras del Auditor que hicieron que la joven se detuviese unos segundos, muy breves como para dar a entender que lo escucho, y sin más abrió la puerta para salir de la oficina del Lee mayor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Glosario... de nuevo XD**

(1)Duque/Duquesa de Braganza es el título que se le otorga al Rey o Reina de Portugal. Actualmente Portugal es una República ya que la monarquía fue abolida a principios del siglo XX durante el reinado de Manuel II "El desafortunado". Manuel adquiere la corona después de la muerte de su padre Carlos I y su hermano mayor Luis Felipe príncipe de Portugal en el atentado contra la familia real (algo similar a la tragedia del último zar de Rusia, con la diferencia de que si hubo sobrevivientes en esta).


	5. Recolectando información

Yo aquí después de casi un millón de tiempo fuera… pido una infinidad de disculpas en las lenguas habidas y por haber, por tardar y por que el capi me parece regundante en algunas partes T.T

Agradecimientos: A mis queridos lectores, que los aprecio muchisimo. A los Miembros del **theblackorder. foroes. net** -En especial Shiro y Kaien n.n - Quienes fueron parte de mi inspiracion para este capi -las partes que no sonaron regudantes. Los quiero n.n

Disclaimer: DGM, personajes, historia y demas pertenece a Hoshino-sam, excepto mi fic y los Oc.

* * *

**Dos lados de la guerra**

**Recolectando información**

Página por página, libro por libro, archivo por archivo. Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, donde solo personas de mayor jerarquía en la Orden podían revisar esos registros que no volverían a ver la luz del sol. Si era encontrado en ese lugar, podría ser acusado como conspirador contra la Organización y llevado a juicio, del cual posiblemente no saldría bien parado. Ni siquiera el título de aprendiz de Bookman podría salvarlo de aquella situación.

Pero él ya se encontraba ahí y no había vuelta atrás. El mismo Panda le había ordenado a su pupilo conseguir información de las cosas que se estaban suscitando, y era preferible que adelantaran ese trabajo, ya que la misión que tendrían en algunas horas prometía ser muy pesada.

Seguía buscando, en carpetas y folios, en hojas y reportes sueltos algún indicio, alguna pista de lo que Alexandra le había podido decir, aunque para oídos de otros hubiesen sido más que redundantes sus palabras, para él eran indicios y camino abierto a conjeturas más certeras.

Que irónico que se sintiera identificado en parte con ella. Tener prohibido hablar de tu propio pasado con las personas que están cerca de ti, olvidarte de tu propio nombre y lo que fuiste, para cumplir tus obligaciones. En su caso, el escogió convertirse en aprendiz de viejo Panda para llegar a ser un verdadero Bookman y conocer la historia detrás del mundo algún día. ¿Pero ellos?, ¿La Iglesia había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese punto con todos los exorcistas?... Pero por que se sorprendía, si hubo alguna vez que los exorcistas fueron perseguidos por la misma Inquisición, acusados de brujería, satanismo y otros adulterios provocados por el poder del Cristal de Dios, antes desconocido por ellos.

Recordaba con lujo de detalle la conversación, le sorprendía de sobremanera. La joven sabía dar información hasta cierto punto, lo suficiente para que la persona que la escuchara sacara una conclusión muy certera de la situación o tema discutido. Y no solo eso, también había descubierto algo más de Allen, o al menos confirmar las sospechas que ya tenía.

_Flash Back _

Jr. Veía como la joven de rubios cabellos caminaba grácilmente delante de él, sabía que estaba con un temperamento apenas tolerante debido al cruce de palabras con el Auditor Leverrier. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Ya se había lanzado más de una vez al suicidio –En especial cuando llamaba por su nombre de pila a cierto chico de su edad proveniente del país del nipón –, preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sería algo más sencillo que esquivar los casi certeros golpes del aprendiz del General Tiedoll.

-Emm… Alex… -Vio como la joven le miraba con ojos que a pesar de estar en aparente calma, sentía el enojo emanado de ellos, el cual se fue apaciguando cuando detuvo su andar.

-¿Qué sucede Lavi? –Le preguntó con un tono normal, cosa que dejó mucho más perplejo al joven, quien como mínimo, se esperaba un reclamo por molestarla.

Al ver a la joven mucho más calmada, se sintió tranquilo e incluso confiado, no sería tan difícil después de todo. Ahora no era el momento para comportarse como Lavi, sino como el Bookman en entrenamiento que era.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? –Cosa que la dejo ahora perpleja a ella –El Panda Jiji necesita que haga un registro de los aprendices del General Yeegar…

Pero no lo dejo terminar, le miró algo consternada por las palabras del pelirrojo y en seguida tiró de la manga del uniforme del pelirrojo, jalándolo a toda prisa a pesar de los reclamos de este como si estuviese buscado algo o a alguien por ahí cerca. Abrió la puerta de la habitación más cercana, dejando al pelirrojo confundido, cosa que aumentó cuando le puso seguro a la puerta.

-Eres muy imprudente para ser el aprendiz de Bookman, Lavi, creí que estabas muy atento a la situación y que eras más sensato –Le recriminó la de ojos azules – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien de la Central o Leverrier te hubiese escuchado? Nos habrías metido en problemas a ambos.

Allí estaba una razón más para sonsacar información, ¿Por qué tanto secreto con los pupilos del General veterano?, él le había explicado las funciones básicas de los Bookmen cuando estaban con Lenalee, Moyashi-chan y su acosador personal disfrutando de sus porciones de pastel el día anterior, así que podía haberse dado unas ideas más claras de cómo laboraban ellos en la Orden.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Dijo más calmada, tomando asiento en un sofá cercano a ella.

-Necesito que me digas más acerca de ti y los demás exorcistas que estuvieron bajo la tutela del General Yeegar ¿Por qué no están entre los registros como los demás exorcistas o están muy vetadas la informaciones sobre ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común? Y ¿Por qué necesariamente ustedes fueron enviados a América habiendo más exorcistas al escoger? –Le pidió solemnemente el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una butaca que estaba cercana al sofá.

La joven vio de reojo la puerta por donde habían entrado a la habitación, analizando cada pared y estante de libros, la chimenea apagada y las cortinas de las ventanas aun sin levantar, como cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie oculto entre las pinturas y paredes de la estancia. Soltando un pequeño suspiro y mostrando una facción más relajada en su fino rostro empezó diciendo:

-Creo que sonaré redundante con lo que voy a decirte Lavi –Antes de continuar, inspiró profundamente, como si desamarrara las soga de sus ataduras –todo lo que respecta a los aprendices de mi Maestro son de gran secreto para la Orden y la Central Lavi, habrán cosas que no te pueda decir, como mis nombres y apellidos completos o el de mis compañeros de equipo. Solo se nos dirigían por un solo nombre de cada uno y se nos permitía conservar la inicial del apellido de nuestros padres, en mi caso Alexandra B. y los otros Nicholas S. y Aurol G. respectivamente. Se nos obligó a enterrar nuestro pasado antes de ingresar a la Orden, como suele pasar a la mayoría. Pero a diferencia de estos, que tuvieron la libre potestad de elegir servir a la Orden y la Central, nosotros fuimos obligados y engañados de cierto modo por la Central y uno de sus representantes para estar sirviendo como exorcistas. –Tomó un poco de aire para proseguir.

-Para ser más específica se les fue enviada una notificación a nuestros familiares y después de esta, la llegada de un representante de la Santa Sede, quien por medio de cierto tipo de extorción o llegando a acuerdos, nos terminaba trayendo a este lugar. Los otros estuvieron antes que yo, así que no se si les habrían hecho lo que a mí, el de poner a prueba mi inocencia, ya que las de tipo equipo/amplificación son muy raros de hallar, como los propios exorcistas del tipo parásito o como la inocencia de la General Klaud. Al ser nosotros tres de… cierto tipo de familias, ellos no fueron usados como experimentos como el de otros exorcistas; Como fue el caso de Sol Galen (1) y su sobrino… Johan… cual Lenalee vio convertirse en un caído. Fuimos enviados a América con el fin de que los grupos de búsqueda de nuestros familiares no nos encontrasen y para proteger ese continente.

Se detuvo por un momento, ya que el timbre de voz de la joven se comenzaba a quebrar –En especial cuando mencionó al caído -. Lavi pudo notar que la joven hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por contener su poder –Habían unas cosas que parecían moverse unos centímetro de donde estaban –, eso parecía exigir todo el autocontrol del que fuese capaz la portuguesa.

-¿Puedes resumirme con tus palabras el ataque? –Siguió con sus preguntas el pelirrojo.

-Como mencionó antes Komui, estuve como exorcista en la Rama Norteamericana, Aurol en la Centroamericana y Nicholas en la Sudamericana. Al estar Aurol en una misión también, se me ordenó que fuera como refuerzo a Sudamérica, ya que tenían muchos problemas con varios akumas de nivel 2 y superior. A penas si habíamos salido vivos de allí, pues nos habíamos encontrado muchos de esos akumas gigantes; habían herido gravemente a Nicholas y se nos dificultó encontrar un pueblo cerca en medio de la selva amazónica ecuatorial y mucho más una iglesia. Para nuestra suerte logramos llegar a una comunidad indígena, en ella estaban los buscadores que enviaron por nosotros. Pero poco cuando llegamos a la Rama Sudamericana… creo que esperaban que pusiésemos un pie allí para empezar el ataque… no sé como Nahuel-san logró sobrevivir a los akumas de nivel 3 y 4, traer la inocencia de Nicholas y salvar a seis persona… él será mejor exorcista de lo que yo puedo ser.

Ella ya le había revelado bastante información –Aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera –, y con esta le daba un gran camino abierto a las grandes conjeturas. Empezó a ver nuevamente a los objetos moverse con furia, el pelirrojo ya le atribuía eso a las emociones negativas que estaba sintiendo ella en esos momentos. Aunque quería seguir preguntando, bien él sabía cuáles eran los límites que tenía para revelarle esa clase de información, dado a que él también lo tenía prohibido al ser un Bookman en entrenamiento. Solo una pregunta más.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se enteraron de lo que poseías era una inocencia? – Dijo en su tono de voz monótono y carente de expresión, para ocultar sus emociones delante de la joven, pero esta parecía que entraba en un estado de shock al hacerle esa pregunta; pero aun así contestó.

-Fue algo inesperado, poco después de la muerte de ellos, unos representantes del Vaticano hablaron con mi madre y mi otro hermano… tuve que pedirles que hablaran conmigo para llegar a un acuerdo, mi madre ya estaba lo suficientemente devastada con la repentina muerte de ellos, además de temer por la seguridad mía y de mi hermano… ya no quería acarrearles más sufrimiento a ellos… como si eso hubiese sido suficiente, raptaron al bebé…a mi hermanito, ¿Cómo no tomar esa propuesta? La que en su momento me parecía la salida en la cual todos ganaban –El pelirrojo vio como uno de los adornos que temblaba con más fuerza empezaban a agrietarse. La joven a pesar de tener una voz serena, esta se quebraba poco a poco con cada palabra que salía de sus rosados labios.

-¡Pero no! , tenía que ser ingenua… ¡No! Más que ingenua, ¡Una estúpida que se creía toda palabra de esa rata! ¡Una ciega y sorda para no darme cuenta que a ese remedo de ser humano no le importan sus supuestos semejantes! ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA NIÑA DE SEIS AÑOS A LA CUAL MENTÍAN PARA TENERLA ENCERRADA, A LA CUAL MENTÍAN PARA QUE ESTUVIESE A SUS ÓRDENES! –Por segunda ocasión le pareció ver algo distinto en los ojos de la muchacha.

Fragmentos de floreros y otros adornos cubrían el suelo, algunos muebles fuera de su sitio, y los apenas audibles sollozos y respiración entrecortada de la joven que cubría con sus manos su rostro, era lo que podía apreciar Lavi delante de él. Le sorprendía… más bien le impresionaba que alguien a esa edad fuese capaz de tomar decisiones tan grandes, darse cuenta de sus errores y aciertos. En verdad se identificaba de cierta manera con ella, tener esa capacidad de uso de razón. Entendía su comportamiento para con Leverrier –Ya que este pertenece a la Central –, y el análisis que hacía a las demás personas.

Pero no le gustaba verla así, sabía ganarse la simpatía y el cariño de las personas. Pero era un Bookman, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le nublaran el juicio, no podía dejar que su sentir lo alejara de su deber primordial; pero el sollozo de alguien que ha sufrido mucho y en silencio es capaz de acongojar hasta el más duro corazón. –Lenalee se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión –Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y permitió que la muchacha ahogara sus lágrimas reprimidas en su hombro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. No soportaba ver a una chica llorar, en especial si era por su culpa. –Y peor si el Panda anda cerca, ya que era castigo seguro –Esto era una de las cosas que No. 49 "Lavi" no había aprendido a dejar pasar indiferente.

Sintió lo fría que estaba, además de la anormal palidez que reflejaba su piel en ese momento. Hasta que percibió que la chica se había calmado e intentaba incorporarse nuevamente, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azul profundo, reiterándoles que no habían cambio en ellos más que el dejo de disculpa que emitía su mirar, su rostro pálido como sus manos en el cual tenía marcado el camino trazado por sus lágrimas. Desvió su mirada hacía la ventana –Que aun estaba cubierta por la cortina –y alzó las cortinas con su poder.

Lavi se fijó en su inocencia mientras la muchacha repetía la acción con las otras ventanas y acomodaba los destrozados objetos en un solo punto sin moverse. La cruz del rosario era la que más brillaba, ya que todas las esferas de esmeraldas del Heart of Maria brillaban también, aunque de manera muy sutil y casi imperceptible a los ojos humanos normales. El rosario de plata con esmeraldas parecía antiguo, pero bien conservado. Centró su atención de nuevo en el crucifijo, el cual ya se podía apreciar mejor, una cruz de plata, con el Cristo bellamente elaborado, podía verse claramente la expresión del rostro del Hijo de Dios, incluso, si no fuese por el color plata del metal, Lavi diría que es una persona durmiendo. Luego posó sus ojos en la medalla de la imagen de la Santísima Virgen, de igual elaboración que el símbolo Cristiano, esta llevaba en sus manos un escudo de plata, sobre este un aspa de bermellón brocante, tachonada con cinco escudetes que contenían unas quinas.

-Lavi, discúlpame pero es todo lo que te puedo decir, incluso creo que perdí mis estribos –Dijo al fin con el tono normal de su voz, pero aun no desaparecía la palidez de su piel.

-No te preocupes Alexandra, como te dije ayer, yo también tengo mis limitaciones…

-Así como no darnos tu verdadero nombre No. 49 "Lavi" –Le interrumpió la joven, ahora sí dejando al pelirrojo del mismo color de ella.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo el Bookman Jr. Con su único ojo bien abierto ante tal afirmación, temiendo que haya descubierto algo más.

-Era el pensamiento más fuerte que tenías, veías ciertas similitudes entre tus prohibiciones y las mías, y después vino tu auto confesión de que "Lavi" es el 49avo nombre que has usado a lo largo de tu vida… eso es todo, por eso no te preocupes, yo te conozco como Lavi, eres mi compañero exorcista, el aprendiz del Panda y amigo mío –Le dijo seria pero amigable, haciéndole notar que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Gracias Alexandra –Agradeció el exorcista que manipula los elementos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y divertida al ver como la joven llamaba a Bookman –no sabes cuánto me gustaría que el Jiji no se enterara de eso –Dijo más animado el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-También te agradecería que todo lo que te he dicho solo llegue a parar a oídos de Bookman y solo de él, nadie más puede enterarse… a menos de que quieras que Leverrier nos persiga con su sequito personal o que por accidente alguien diga sin querer el secreto de cierto aprendiz que utiliza un parche negro en su ojo derecho –Esas palabras le recordaron a cierto peli blanco cuando estaba en su lado "oscuro", o cuando alguien le recordaba las "deudas y traumas" que tuvo que soportar bajo la tutela del General Cross.

-Alex… recuérdame no dejarte mucho tiempo con Allen –Le pidió a la rubia la cual asienta con su cabeza mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a donde estaba el Jr., quien estaba azul de la por la similitud entre Walker y Alexandra.

-Ahora que mencionas a Allen –Empezó algo insegura –, Lavi, ¿Has notado algún cambio en Allen durante todo este tiempo? Hay algo que me preocupa –Le confesó la joven que seguía tan blanca como el papel.

-¿Puedes explicarte Alex? –Dijo el pelirrojo retomando su actitud de Bookman en entrenamiento.

-Esa sombra que siempre va detrás de él es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, no lo deja de seguir a donde vaya…

-Si te refieres al "Señor dos puntos" no tienes de que… -Le interrumpió el pelirrojo pensando que la joven se refería a Howard Link.

-No me refiero a Link-san Lavi, me refiero a la sombra del "Músico", al 14avo Noah –Le especificó la joven interrumpiéndolo a él en esta ocasión –me sorprende bastante que no se haya vuelto loco, lo ve en todas partes que "él" puede reflejarse, como los espejos.

-También viste lo que pensaba Allen cuando fueron a la oficina de Komui –No era una pregunta, más bien era un hecho, el cual la rubia le afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Eso confirmaba el cometario que una vez le hizo el joven albino al Bookman en entrenamiento, cuando recién se le había impuesto una supervisión rigurosa –Orden del Auditor –y de la cual se haría cargo el Inspector Link, se encontraban los cuatro en el baño –El Panda también estaba allí.

[Si… Aunque parece que veo cosas extrañas. Cuando hay algo que no puedes entender, no puedes dejar que eso te desanime ¿Verdad?]

Le pareció extraño como el menor veía el espejo cuando se echaba agua en la cara, como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño, para después terminar con una de esas típicas sonrisas suyas, fingiendo que todo está bien.

-Bueno, Allen si ha cambiado un poco desde que sabe que tiene al 14avo dentro de su cuerpo –Dijo haciendo memoria el pelirrojo cuando empezó a notar cambios significativos en el albino –Hay cosas que se oculta para sí, más que de costumbre, en ocasiones parece que tuviese el cabello un poco más rizado y creo que todos los días anda con dolor de cabeza… ¡Alexandra!

La rubia se apoyaba en la pared para no caerse, seguía pálida como la cera e incluso se puso más fría que antes, intentó llevarla a que se recostara en el sofá de aquella habitación, pero esta se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes Lavi, algo de café me vendría bien… no quiero que los demás me envíen a la enfermería ni bien llego –Dijo la joven con un acento algo extraño a la palabra "enfermería", cosa que el chico parchado conocía muy bien.

-¿No te gusta ir a la enfermería? ¿Verdad? –Esas preguntas le asentaron como un balde de agua fría a la joven.

-Si llevas aquí un buen tiempo creo que sabes el carácter de la jefa de enfermeras ¿No? –Ahora esta le devolvía el balde de agua helada, pues el pelirrojo todavía no se quitaba la imagen de la jefa de enfermeras, que parecía una especie de demonio que los quería tener presos en la sala de recuperación –No pienso ir a que me encierren antes de empezar una misión en menos de doce horas. Por mucho que quiera pasar con todos, mientras este yo más lejos de Leverrier, será mejor.

Entonces él se había limitado a acompañarla hasta la entrada de la cafetería, conversando de cómo el pelirrojo había conocido al joven Yuu Kanda y a Allen Walker, cuando el Bookman Jr. Empezaba sus labores como exorcista y al segundo en una misión.

Cuando llegaron y él se predisponía a reunirse con su Moyashi favorito, la joven le detiene por un instante al pronunciar lo siguiente.

-Lavi –El muchacho detuvo su andar y se dio la vuelta para ver a la portuguesa –cuídate mucho en la siguiente misión por favor. Tienes que volver en una pieza o sino Lenalee te golpeará tan fuerte que lo lamentarás –Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa (la cual le recordó mucho a las de Allen) y presentándole un mejor aspecto mientras se volteaba para pedir su porción de bebida cafeinita, dejándolo a él con un tic nervioso en el orbe esmeralda sin parche.

_Flash Back End _

Seguía buscando información, algún indicio para confirmar sus sospechas, ya que no fue a ver al joven Walker como le había dicho a la joven de cabellos rubios, directamente había venido a la biblioteca. Tan concentrado estaba en su búsqueda que apenas si se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué… que es…? –Dijo el pelirrojo de la impresión al tener unas hojas en sus manos con unos registros bastante peculiares.

Fue entonces que escuchó a duras penas unos pasos más atrás de él. Lo más rápido que pudo juntó los papeles que había estado revisando y se escondió entre los estantes esperando que la puerta de entrada a esta sección de la biblioteca se abriera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio pasar a "él" junto a una figura alta como "él" e igual de musculosa, pero por la voz identificó que era una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera.

-Me gustaría poder ver los detalles de las misiones que le eran encomendadas a la exorcista Alexandra B. Renny, tanto los reportes de ella y los buscadores que la acompañaban regularmente antes de empezar las conferencias de sus hallazgos–Dijo la voz masculina, con un gran tono autoritario.

-¿Qué está dando a entender Auditor Leverrier? ¿También desconfía de Alexandra como desconfía de Allen Walker? –Le preguntó confundida y a la vez aumentando inconscientemente el tono de voz al saber que estaban desconfiando de una antigua subordinada suya.

-Sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil como lo es ahora Centro y Sudamérica donde todo está lleno de akumas de niveles 2 y superior, incluso donde los testimonios de los sobrevivientes dicen haber visto varios gigantes producto de la fusión de akumas de nivel 3 y el avistamiento de akumas de nivel 4. Que ella haya podido llegar a penas con daños leves al norte mientras que su compañero llega con heridas mucho más graves y con sobrevivientes, a diferencia de ella que llegó sola ¿No le parece más que mera coincidencia Renny Epstein? –Le respondió el hitleriano dejando casi sin palabras a la líder de los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura en Norteamérica –El historial de esa chica en especial en sus misiones de cuando recién ingresó a la Organización siempre me ha dejado en tela de duda sus propósitos, no todos los días se trata con personas que pueden influir en la decisión al Santo Patriarca (2) y mucho menos con esa clase de habilidades sin ni siquiera poseer inocencia –Dijo complacido al ver que estaba sembrando de nuevo la duda en el pensamiento de la musculosa mujer.

Y casi sin aviso, Lavi había halado inconscientemente el libro más polvoriento del estante más cercano y la pared donde se encontraba arrimado se dividió en dos creando una entrada, y dejando al muchacho casi expuesto a la mirada de la última persona que debía verlo allí. Para su suerte se entretuvieron unos momentos discutiendo más cosas acerca de la conferencia de científicos en lo que el entraba por la nueva apertura.

-_¿Cuántas veces puedo sorprenderse en un solo día?_ –Pensó para sí el muchacho mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada.

Si donde estaba era una parte prohibida de la biblioteca, esto debía serlo aun más. Archivos de clasificado, algunas carpetas sin nombre y fotos grotescas de Dios sabrá que decoraban ese lugar. Seguía prestando algo de atención a la conversación entre los dos personajes, escuchaba ciertas frases como "… _Los jefes de rama… Líderes de la sección científica… Los terceros exorcistas… Alma… Los segundos… Huevo… Caídos_". No les entendía muy bien por qué se iba adentrando cada vez más y más…

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Gritó Lavi en reacción al ver que su entrada se había cerrado de golpe, dejándolo atrapado en aquel lugar y al parecer una de las personas de afuera se percató de que no estaban solos.

-Entonces iré en dos días a la reunión con los demás miembros… y me llevaré esto por ahora –Le escuchó decir al Auditor ya que no veía nada desde donde estaba.

Los pasos de la Jefa de la Rama Norteamericana se iban alejando hasta que se dejaron de escuchar con el rechinar de la puerta. El joven Bookman no sabía dónde meterse, ya que no veía nada con su ojo esmeralda. Fue cuando escuchó los pasos firmes y pesados del Auditor inglés, se escucho un ligero "crack" dentro del lugar donde se hallaba, y un débil rayo comenzó a iluminar la estancia, cosa que hizo trabajar a toda máquina el cerebro del exorcista, quien había quedado ciego unos segundos al intentar acostumbrarse al cambio de luz.

Adaptándose al cambio en segundos, el Jr. Vio como la sombra del inglés parecía observar a los estantes de la anterior habitación, cosa que le permitió ocultarse detrás de un montón de cajas apiladas que estaban en un rincón que le permitía ver panorámicamente todo el lugar, la cual no era más grande que el salón donde ahora debía meditar Kanda.

Vio como el inglés entró al lugar con una vela encendía en su mano derecha y en su izquierda llevaba una carpeta –Con los documentos que revisaba momentos atrás – y un cuaderno de anotaciones que no había visto en lo que había inspeccionado el lugar. Este parecía recién terminado de escribir, debido al olor a tinta muy similar a los que Bookman, Komui e incluso él mismo usaban para transcribir documentos y copias de estos…

-Con esto –Empezó diciendo el Auditor, quien había dejado la vela encima de un escritorio que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, donde habían también algunos registros, que a diferencia de otros, no estaban cubiertos de polvo, lo que indicaba muchas cosas –se podrán utilizar ahora los frutos de la investigación del _Alma Karma_ –Y en efecto, viendo detenidamente la portada del cuaderno, este rezaba "Alma Karma"

Fue tanto su interés por conseguir el cuaderno de las manos del inglés –Que ni notó cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse –, que el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta que si se movía unos centímetros más, haría caer una de las cajas que estaba al borde de otra.

Pero algo hizo que el representante de la Central mirara en dirección donde se hallaban unos archivadores, Lavi por instinto se había arrimado un poco más a las cajas, y la que se encontraba en la cima cayera haciendo un ruido sordo, a la cual le siguieron otras dos. El Jr. Se reprendía mentalmente ya que ahora veía muy difícil que se librara de esta. El Auditor con paso apresurado estaba cruzando la habitación en dirección directa al pelirrojo. Solo podía ver como los roedores intentaban abrirse camino por el camino obstruido por las cajas caídas. Solo podía hacer una cosa… pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Estúpidos roedores -Fue lo único que dijo el hombre al ver a los animales cerca del lugar donde segundos atrás se encontraba el pelirrojo, fue en dirección a la mesa donde había dejado la vela encendida.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, el Auditor se dirigió a la pared de la entrada, buscó con la mirada un bloque en específico, uno que tenía gravado el símbolo del broche que usaba como transmisor en su traje. Empujó el bloque y la puerta volvía a abrirse, dejando a oscuras la habitación nuevamente.

Lavi tenía la habilidad de memorizar cada detalle por minúsculo que sea de cada persona, objeto o lugar que observase, sintiese u oyese, dado a que era el futuro sucesor de Bookman. Contó los obstáculos, los pasos que dio el Auditor, el símbolo y la ubicación del bloque y la mesa donde se hallaban esos papeles.

Con sumo cuidado, hizo que su inocencia cambiase de tamaño una vez más, esta vez para bajar de la viga a la que se había subido. Perfectamente llegó a la pared y ubicó el bloque a pesar de andar ciego por culpa de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar; antes que nada, se detuvo y escuchó por si acaso estuviese Leverrier o alguien más detrás del muro de piedra.

Sin necesidad de tantear entre las sombras para buscar en la pared, el Bookman Jr. Colocó su mano directamente en el ladrillo con el símbolo y en ese momento la puerta volvió a llenar de luz el lugar. Ahora con la luz de la vela que había usado Leverrier anteriormente, y sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo tomó los archivos que el Auditor había dejado en el lugar, junto a los que había revisado antes de la llegada de los altos cargos al lugar.

Ahora fuera de la biblioteca, con una caja entre sus brazos El aprendiz de Bookman había eludido muy bien las preguntas de los científicos con respecto a lo que llevaba consigo, alegando que eran registros que el Panda le había pedido que les echara una ojeada antes de ir a su siguiente misión. Ahora tenía que ver como llevaría esa información a su habitación, pues no podía pasar delante de la sección científica ni por el sector en donde se encontraba Helvraska, pues era más que seguro que se encontrara con el Auditor Leverrier en cualquiera de los dos lugares.

Había parecido que un bombillo iluminado apareciese de repente en la cabeza de Lavi al dirigir su único orbe verde visible a cierta chica de cabellera castaña que caminaba a unos metros desde donde estaba.

-¡Oe! ¡Emilia! ¡Espérame por favor! –Gritó el pelirrojo para aptar la atención de la tutora del exorcista que usaba la proyección astral como arma anti-akuma.

* * *

(1) Sol Galen era uno de los exorcistas que formaba parte del escuadrón de la General Klaud Nine, fue asesinado por Tyki Mikk.

(2) Santo Patriarca es uno de… le podríamos decir sinónimos para llamar al Papa, también se lo conoce como Su Santidad y su abreviatura es S.S.

* * *

Bueno un capi muy corto a mi parecer... el proximo prometo que sera mejor en todo... solo tenganme paciencia... aun recibo amenzas de muerte, tomatasos, golpes con Lero (?) y reviews XDD.

Cuidense mucho, y no se traumen con el capi 189 por favor XD. Sino acabaran como yo (?)

Si no los veo hasta Navidad, les deseo que la pasen muy bien, Feliz Navidad (Feliz Cumple Moyashi-chan XD) y Prospero Anio Nuevo a todos n.n

_sol angel dpl_


End file.
